Can You See What I See?
by NotFalling.AttackingThe Floor
Summary: James and Lily are destined for each other. So why are they both going out with somebody else? Why can't they see what everybody else sees? As they slowly start to trust each other, they will start to realise. Follows James and Lily from fifth year. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wise Up!

Authors Note: Heya! So this is my first ever James and Lily fanfic! -Insert clap here-! So I guess you all know the drill, I'd like you to review! You don't have to though! So, enjoy the story!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love, Caroline! ()

"Lily!"

Lily Evans, upon hearing her name, spun around in the middle of Kings Cross Station, focusing on a tall girl with long blond hair.

"Hey, Marly!"

She hugged her best friend. " So, fifth year, huh? Joy. Exclamations of joy!"

Marlene laughed. "So, shall we?"

"We shall!" replied Lily.

The two girls took a run at the wall. Marlene shrank back; she always expected to crash headfirst.

They stopped running when they heard the gentle hum of the gleaming Hogwarts Express, and the buzz and chat of most of the student population.

Lily laughed, and turning around, she saw a small brown-haired, pale girl.

"Alice! Come on!"

Alice grinned and walked over. "Hey guys! Seen anyone else?"

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. " And who exactly would you mean by 'anyone'?"

Alice smirked. "Why, the Marau-."

"EVANS!"

Groaning inwardly, Lily turned and saw a boy with very untidy black hair, which he was in the process of messing up even more.

"Hey, Marly, Al! And if it isn't Evans!" Sirius Black joined James in standing beside them.

"Hey Lily," James winked. "Still harbouring your eh... true feelings for me, shall we say?"

Lily's voice became sugary sweet. "It's true."

"Now, that's not very ni- wait, what?"

"I have been harbouring new feelings for you."

James smirked. He'd known all along.

"To say the least, they're a bit more profound than last year's. You have become more stuck up than a Malfoy, more irritating than Peeves and you bludgeoned me with owls every day on HOLIDAYS. Just when I thought your life couldn't get any sadder..."

Everybody rolled their eyes at James and Lily.

"If it weren't for the fact that they're getting married someday (and that James would probably attack me), I might just do a Bruno Flumm on it." Sirius muttered darkly.

"What hang them both upside-down in the middle of the Great Hall, while letting Peeves have a free run with water balloons?"

"Until they confess their luurrrve for one another? Incidentally, that given me a thought..."

Lily and James boarded the train hurriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Have Plenty of Modesty, Thank You Very Much!

Authors Note: So, everyone! I noticed that the first chapter was very short, so to make up for it I uploaded this one straight afterwards! I hope you like the first one; I know it's not great! Have a nice day!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love, Caroline. ()

"I don't understand," moaned James Potter.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sighed. They had heard this a thousand times before.

"I mean, what's not to like? I'm stunning, smart and a Chaser on the Quidditch team! Who can resist Quidditch? Who can resist meeeeeee?"

"Clearly, your modesty is not a factor she's complaining about," Remus interjected.

James shot him a death glare. "Shut that large gaping hole you call a mouth and others call a large gaping hole."

"You could try not attacking her with 'Go out with me, Evans?' every time you see her. And honestly, James? Every day? Even god had a day off Sunday. And it was the HOLIDAYS."

"Oh, be quiet, Sirius."

Oh, be quiet, James."

"Black..."

"Potter..."

"Black..."

"Potter..."

"Black..."

"James..."

"Bla-! Hey! Not fair! You just broke the rules!"

"What rules? I live by my own rules."

"The...the RULES!"

"There are no rules!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

At this point, Remus and Peter shouted simultaneously "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"Says the ones talking."

James and Sirius high-fived.

James and Sirius walked around the train. They were looking for the food trolley.

"Where is it? I'm hungry, James!"

"And your point is?"

"Find me food!"

James looked at his best friend, amused.

"Wait, isn't that-"Sirius began.

"EVERTE STATUM!"

The two boys were blasted off their feet by the sheer force of the spell. Howard Mulciber grinned down at them.

Suddenly, three girls poked their heads out of their train compartments.

"No duelling on the train!"

Mulciber, a burly Slytherin sixth year, turned his wand on Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett and Lily Evans.

"Why if it isn't our favourite Mudbl-"

James shot up and snarled. "Don't call her that."

Mulciber's eyes glittered.

"What, going to stand up and face me like the man you aren't, Potter?"

Sirius joined James in pointing his wand at Mulciber.

He yelled "Stupefy!" at the same time as Sirius yelled "Protego!"

The curse reflected back. Mulciber ducked.

It hit Lily Evans straight in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Swear, They're Getting Smaller and Smaller.

A/N: Heya guys! I'm so proud! –Wipes tear from eye-. I would like to say thank you to my original reviewers, Elizabeth Bells, Michale4HPGW and ! Take a bow guys! Anyways, on with the story!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love Caroline.

Mulciber ran, but not before Sirius yelled "Expelliarmus!" However, he missed.

"Lily!" yelled Alice and Marlene at the same time. Sirius turned in time to see James just about to sprint after Mulciber.

He caught his arm just in time. "James! Just let it go! Right now! We have a student down! I repeat, STUDENT DOWN!"

That brought James' mind back to Lily. He ran to her side. She was unconscious.

"Remus'll know what to do," Sirius muttered.

Alice fixed him with a cold, steely glare. "'.."

Sirius ignored her and James lifted Lily up and started towards the Marauders compartment.

"What the hell happened?" Remus yelled. "Can't yee step outside for two minutes without someone getting cursed?"

James just looked at him. "Help. For Lily. Please."

Remus pointed his wand at her and muttered "Evervate."

She sat up straight away. "OW. Hang on a second, this is-"

Sirius stepped forward. "Err- hello."

Lily stood up quickly. "Hang on! You and (she searched the compartment for James) YOU!"

The boys just stood there awkwardly.

"It wasn't us..."

"We didn't mean to..."

Her voice dropped. "You...stunned me?"

"Well, no , technically, Mulciber cast the spell, we just reflected it..."

"WELL THAT'S ALRIGHT THEN!"

The boys turned, bemused.

"A-Al?"

"YOU FOUGHT IN THE CORRIDORS! WHY CANT YOU LEARN! WHY CANT YOU JUST WALK AWAY!"

"BEACSUE HE CALLED HER A MUD-"

"Shut up, Sirius," James mumbled.

"Just leave it, Al. It doesn't matter to me what the Slytherins think."

Remus spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm grand now...I just can't wait till the...eh... the feast!" She changed the subject abruptly.

James looked at her, worried. She was very pale.

"Okay, bye!"

He snapped out of his reverie. The girls were gone, and Lily with them.

"Look, there it is!"

James saw his first glance of Hogwarts in fifth year. He grinned at Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_Lily grinned. "They're all so small".

"At least we got ones that look like they have something in them!" laughed Alice.

"Yeah!" agreed Marlene

They were referring, of course, towards the new first years. There had been many this year.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone was quiet at once.

"Welcome, student, old and new," he nodded to the first years, "to a new year at Hogwarts!"

"I hope that there won't be any... SURPRISES tomorrow. I call upon those responsible to go easy on us!" his eyes twinkled and the whole school laughed.

"On a more serious note, we all must bunch together in the Wizarding World's time of need. Curfew is ten o' clock for all students. Prefects will be patrolling. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students, and a list comprising of 257 forbidden objects will be available from Mr. Filch."

He grinned.

"Also, I would like to introduce our Heads and Quidditch Captains this year. Heads are Liam McHurdle, Ravenclaw and April Heuston, Gryffindor!"

The students applauded.

"And Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Henry Bracken! Hufflepuff Captain, Maria Cundleford! Slytherin Captain, Lucius Malfoy! And Gryffindor Captain, Amy Fitch!"

Everybody clapped hard, the Marauders wolf whistling.

"And now, to bed!"

Remus and Lily stood up and called the first years over. They walked off.

James was silent as he acknowledged this. "... Remus and Lily are prefect together?"

Sirius looked curiously at James. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Nothing will happen."

"What?"

"Stop trying to act nonchalant, James. They aren't going to go out."

"How do you know?"

"A) because Remus knows you like Lily. I'm mean who doesn't? Apart from Lily herself... but well anyway, that's beside the point. B) Because they're only going to be on patrols. And I'll also just bring a C) to your attention; this could be a useful source of information and goodwill about you!"

James laughed." I guess you're right."

"When am I not?"

James reached the Fat Lady. "Devil's Snare."

They climbed through the hole, James still grinning like an idiot.

Lily, Alice, Remus and Marlene were sitting down giggling by the fire. Well, Remus was laughing.

"Remus!" James said quickly. "There you are; we've been looking all over for you!"

Sirius gave him a funny look. "Errr... yeah. We have."

"So, Lily. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Potter. Loads better." She smiled slightly.

While James stared at her, Sirius said hurriedly, "So Lilypad! You've been an awful lot nicer to us all, eh?"

Lily blushed crimson. "I wasn't that bad."

"Hmmm...well..."

"James!" Alice muttered under her breath.

"No: you were... fair, Lily," James glared at Sirius.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack. James, Pete, Remmy?"

"Let's thump the bag!"

"Whack the luggage!"

"Clout the satchel!"

Laughing loudly, the boys went up to bed. The girls smirked when they noticed Lily look after them with growing fondness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sometimes I REALLY Wonder...

A/N:  Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! While reading over my last authors note, I realised that paigee..yovkoff was left out! Sorry! I'd love some feedback in the form of reviews if yee have the time, thanks guys, and enjoy the story!

"WAKE UP JAMESIKINS!"

James groaned and stuffed his pillow over his head.

"Shut up and go away, Sirius!"

"Can't!" Sirius sang. "Remmy said I was to wake you up!"

James sneaked a peek over at Remus. He was snoring.

"Yeah, and in what dimension would that be?"

"Fine! I just want food! Happy? Now come on!"

James grumbling loudly followed him through the door.

Marlene sat down beside Alice. "Look who it is."

Sirius walked to them and sat down, James following closely behind him.

"Why, good morning, ladies. And how are you today?" he smirked.

Marlene grinned. "I WAS surviving until you came."

Sirius feigned shock. "I am hurt. Whatever shall I say in return to that?"

"How about, I know you are the greatest and I am a lowly a) pig and b) sloth."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Who knows? I think you are classed as an unknown life form actually..."

"Oh, is that a fact?"

"Yes, actually it is."

"Hey guys; shut up."

"Shut up James."

"Same goes for me."

James was about to respond when Lily walked into the hall, yawning. She sat down beside Alice, half asleep.

"Look who slept in," Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Lily replied tiredly.

While looking at her, James saw that she did look tired. There were big black rings under her eyes and she looked as if she was about to fall asleep, face-first into her toast and jam.

"Not sleep well?" Sirius asked kindly.

Lily looked surprised. "No...Not very..."

James thought he had heard her mutter "but that nothing abnormal...", but decided that he must have just been imagining it.

Alice smiled. "First class?"

"For you, Charms. For me, Transfiguration," Lily groaned.

"I HATE Transfiguration."

"Why?" James asked.

Lily looked at him.

"It's my worst subject. I hate being bad at something."

"Really? It's my best subject."

"Everything is." She laughed.

"Not really."

"Its effortless for you to do things well-"Lily stopped herself abruptly.

"Was that almost a compliment?"

She scowled. "Not in particular."

"Mm-hmm. Keep telling yourself that."

Lily glared at James.

"Don't say it."

He smirked. "Go out with me?"

She stood up and walked away.

Sirius, Marlene and Alice were now glaring at James.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Huh?"

Sirius spoke. "You two were getting along. And you just had to ruin it. Are you thick or what?"

Marlene continued. "There goes any 'friendship' that may have been on the cards."

James looked worried. "I haven't ruined it, have I?"

Alice face-palmed. "You think?"

Her and Marlene left for class, muttering something about 'boys'.

James sunk his head in his arms.

"I'm such an IDIOT."

"Too true, too true, mate," Sirius muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not Backing Down

Chapter 5: I'm Not Backing Down

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've got to go back to school tomorrow night, so I'm going to write during the week and upload during the weekend! Just thought I'd let yee know!**

**And hello to Lily The Amazing who favourited (is that a word?) me during the week, to Ayannamoonmaiden who favourite the story and also to ****paigee..yovkoff, Elizabeth Bells and Michale4HPGW, the originals and best!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel!**

**Caroline xxx**

Lily sat next to Snape in Transfiguration. He looked up as she slammed her books onto the table.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Don't even go there," was her response.

At that moment, James and the rest of the Marauders entered the classroom. Lily envied the fact that they had somehow managed to get a class together. It was asking for trouble, she decided.

James looked tentatively in her direction, and smirked when he saw Snape sitting beside her.

"Hey, Siri, look who it is."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Superb."

At that moment, McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Why, good morning, Min! How lovely to see you again at the start of a new year! And don't you look dashing!"

"Sit down, Potter. And of you wish to engage in verbal diarrhoea again in my class, perhaps you would like to try it out on Mr. Filch while cleaning out a broom cupboard?"

For once James was quiet, and then-

"If you could set it up Minnie, it would be simply delightful."

The entire class, except Snape, hid their smirks. Even Lily was smiling.

McGonagall sighed. "Just sit down, Potter."

"Will do."

"Today, we will be doing the Vanishing spell. Difficult, but you should all be able, I hope." She directed this last bit at peter, who visibly gulped.

"Now then, I will put you all in seats, I think. It might help you work better. Hmm... Potter and Snape, Belby and Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, Evans and Bell, Jordan and Healy..."

Slowly, the class left their respective seats. Lily sighed half- heartedly as Robert Bell, a blond-haired Ravenclaw sat down beside her.

"Hey," she began. "So...what's up?" ;as they began vanishing their quills.

"Nothing much," Robert grinned. "Although if I hear one more person freak out about how O.W.L.'s are this year, I may just have to hex them."

"Tell me about it," lily groaned. "I'll try not to say anything about O.W.L.'s...oh, by the way, don't forget we have them this year!"

They both laughed. "Thanks for the heads-up."

"Anytime."

A few desks away, both James and Severus Snape were glaring at Robert Bell, neither aware of the others expression.

"Now, then, Potter, since you seem to be spending a large amount of time looking at others, perhaps you would care to demonstrate?"

"Certainly, Minnie!" James grinned and flicked his wand lazily at his quill. It disappeared.

"_Typical_," thought Snape.

McGonagall nearly smiled.

"Humph. Snape, you too!"

Snape sighed, and concentrating hard, he pointed his wand at the quill.

It turned into a feather pillow.

"Practice, Snape," McGonagall sighed.

As soon as class ended, James and Sirius caught up with Lily and Snape.

"Hey Snivellly, loved the pillow. Do you think you could go one better next time and actually get the spell right, eh Jamesie?"

Lily's face contorted. "Shut up, Black."

"And who's to going to make me, Evans?"

She stepped closer and glared at him. "Don't tempt me."

"Just leave it, Lily," muttered James. "It's nothing to do with you."

Snape stepped up as soon as James joined the fight. "It's called LOYALTY, potter. Something you clearly don't know about. It describes things you do for your friends, because you are friends with them."

Suddenly, there were two additions to the group.

Remus Lupin had his wand out and pointing at Snape. Pete was restraining him while James dealt with Sirius. Lily had never seen the usually mild-mannered prefect look so angry.

"Don't... don't you DARE!"

"Look, Remmy, just-"

"NO, James! I WILL NOT!"

And to Snape:

"DONT YOU DARE PREACH ABOUT LOYALTY TO JAMES, OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU DONT KNOW THE SLIGHTEST THING ABOUT US! WE ARE THE EXAMPLES OF LOYALTY! NOBODY HAS STUCK BY ME MORE THAN THESE GUYS!"

Lily put a hand on his arm.

"Remmy...you're right, actually. You are pretty loyal. But so are me and Sev. Please guys; can we just go a week or so without fights in the corridors? Please?"

Remus, Sirius, peter and Snape hesitated, hatred in their features.

James was the only one not to hesitate.

"Only for you."

She nodded, turned to the others and spoke. "Promise me, guys. I know we're not great friends or anything, but I don't want fighting. All of us need to stick together... the thing people always forget is that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were best mates."

They grimaced.

"One week," Sirius said. "After that, I'm making no promises."

"Thanks, guys. Really."

She turned and walked away. With one last glare, Snape followed her.

"Only for Lily." said Sirius.

"James sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. " I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Ah, The Days of Pranking Long Gone By...

Or:

He's Gonna Pay For This!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I left my copy in school last week, so I couldn't upload! It's my birthday btw! And Jedward were representing Ireland in the Eurovision! Woohoo! They were really good, weren't they!

Okay, so ShootinStar has just informed me that I have in fact uploaded the same chapter twice! Sorry about that! So here it is!

On with the chapter!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love, Caroline!

The week passed quickly. It was the last day of the promise the Marauders had made to Lily, and Sirius was growing restless.

"What are we going to do?"

"Prank someone?"

"If only we could prank Snivellus..." Sirius sighed in happy remembrance as he sat under a tree beside the lake.

"Well, we're not going to." James replied.

"Look who's gone all soft on us!"

"Shut up, Remmy. This could be my big chance!"

"Fair enough."

"I know."

"Uh-oh. Look who's here."

"What, Siri- oh, Snape."

"I have to speak with you, Potter. Alone," he snapped.

"There's nothing you can say to me that these guys can't be party to," James said coolly.

"Stay away from Lily."

"Excuse me?" James' voice got colder.

"Lily doesn't need you, POTTER," he spat angrily. "She's not a prize to be won. What this really about? Getting me, or getting Lily? The second she goes near you, she gets stunned. BACK OFF, POTTER."

"What?" Sirius nearly yelled. "So you can marry her instead of our Jamesie? No chance!"

"Fuck off Snape." James muttered.

"And who's going to make me, eh, Black? Will it be you, blood-traitor Black, or you, Mud-Lover Potter?"

That did it. Sirius pulled out his wand, but Snape was quicker.

"DEPRIMO!"

James was slammed backwards by the gust of wind that erupted from Snape's wand.

Spitting curses, he ran forward, pointed his wand straight at Snape, and bellowed "FURNUNCULUS!"

"POTTER!"

James whipped around. His nose was bleeding from where he had hit it off the ground, he had a long jagged cut running down his face, and a black eye.

Lily Evans was running down the hill towards them. She looked furious.

"I ASKED YOU BOTH! ONE WEEK! ONE WEEK!"

"Look, Lily-"

"SHUT UP! YOU AND YOU (she pointed to Snape) STOOD

THERE AND PROMISED ME THAT FOR ONE WEEK I WOULDNT HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY HOUSE AND ONE OF MY BEST FRINEDS! YOU PROMISED!"

Sirius took a well-measured step backwards and Remus visibly gulped.

"Lily, I-"

"Im going to the hospital wing," Snape muttered.

Sirius scowled at him, muttered "later," and showed him a rude hand gesture.

Lily had shouted herself out, and now she sank down to the ground, pale-faced.

"Are you that angry?" Peter asked.

Remus glared at him, and muttered 'talk about tact'.

Lily glanced up and said quietly, "I'm not angry, I'm disappointed that none of you, including Sev, respected me enough to keep your promises."

"Lily, look, I'm sorry."

"Everyone always is afterwards, Potter," she muttered.

"But it wasn't James' fault."

But Lily was already walking away.

Five minutes later, she was walking into the hospital wing.

"Just drink this, and those boils will be gone within the minute..." Madam Pomfrey was saying.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hi Sev."

"About the lake-"

"Yes, I wanted to know about that."

"I was just walking past and Potter said that he'd get you one way or another, that he'd win his bet. So I turned and asked him what the hell did he think gave the right to speak as, as ARROGANTLY as that. And he well... he just attacked me with the Impediment jinx and knocked me backwards so in self-defence I used "Deprimo," and he got really mad and shot 'furnunculus' at me. Then

Lily was horrified. Snape smirked to himself '_good_'.

"I'm getting him!"

"Episkey," Remus muttered under his breath.

"OW!"

They had returned to the common-room, without a teacher noticing James, luckily.

"Calm down, Jamie," Sirius grinned.

"Shut up. And do not call me Jamie."

"No can do."

"JAMES POTTER!"

Lily slapped James across the face.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"I AM NOT PART OF A BET THAT YOU HAVE TO WN!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sev told me what you did and that you attacked him!" she yelled.

"Now, hold on there-"

"Why? So you can try and win your bet? I'm not a prize to be won! And I thought we could have even been friends this yare because I'm so sick of fighting with you! And plus, I thought "maybe the Marauders aren't so bad after all!",".

"What is all this about a BET?"

"You'd get me somehow? I was right for the four years when I thought you just wanted a trophy!"

"I DID NOT JUST WANT A TROPHY!"

"And attacking Sev? That's low, potter. I didn't think even you were capable of breaking a promise!"

"I didn't attack Snape! Where is this coming from?"

Then it dawned on James.

"Snape."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"This is coming from him! You believed him?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's LIES!"

"He doesn't lie to me. He's my best friend. He stuck by me when you BULLIED me, when Tuney..." she faded off.

"KEEP AWAY, POTTER."

James was left standing there, dumbstruck.

"Wha- what just happened?"

"Let me go hex his lights out," Sirius begged.

"Count us in," Remus and Peter declared, standing up.

But James waved them off. "Does... does Lily blame ME?"

"It would appear so," Remus said uncomfortably.

"What has he said to her?"

"I don't know..."

"She seemed kinda upset..."

"Clearly," said Remus, "He told her that you attacked him, that you were only trying to go out with her to win a bet and get a trophy..."

"I'll... I'LL KILL KIM!" James shouted, jumping up.

"Wait!" shouted Remus. "Won't this just look like you are trying to get back at Snape for telling Lily?"

"It might alright, James."

"What am I going to do?" James asked desperately.

"Ignore Snape. Lily will see for herself what a scumbag he is. It's hardly difficult to."

"Somehow I don't think ignoring him will last too long.,.."

"I second that motion."

"I third."

"TRY."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meet The Source Of The Marauders...

A/N: Hey everyone! So, to make up for not posting last week and also for uploading the wrong chapter, I uploaded this first thing in the morning! Woohoo! Thank you to my new alerters, and guys, please review me! Cos I don't know of I'm doing too much Lily and James or if there's too much drama so yeah... review! So, I really should be studying... On with the story! And good luck to all countries performing in the Eurovision and especially Ireland with Jedward and Lipstick!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love, Caroline! xx

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Lily.

Marlene grinned. "Depends. Are you staying?"

"Yep. And Alice is too."

"Christmas at Hogwarts, it is, then!"

"It's gonna be so much fun! Hey, let's have a sleepover tonight! Seeing as we've no school tomorrow!"

"Count me in!" Alice said as she plopped down beside them and helped herself to a muffin.

"You're late," lily pointed out. "Bring it with you; we have McGonagall."

"Are you serious?" Alice wailed. "This is so unfair!"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"So, you're going home?" Remus asked James as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Yeah, and you guys are coming too."

"Yay! Christmas without my family! Can life get any better? Yeah, i didn't think so either!" Sirius gabbled excitedly, bounding along.

"I'll ask Mum, she won't mind though..." mused Remus.

"Same goes for me."

"My parents won't give a damn..." Sirius faded off as they entered the classroom.

James scowled as he took his seat beside Snape and glanced wistfully at Robert Bell who was in his place beside Lily.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey, Rob!"

"So, what's up?"

She sighed. "It's been... eventful, anyways, can't complain of boredom!"

Robert laughed. "Guess not."

"So, going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I go home every two years... like, alternate!"

Lily grinned at him.

"So, what about you?"

"Staying."

"Hey, Lily, would-"

"Class! Sit!"

McGonagall swept into the room. "Open your books on page 52..."

Across the room, James was doing his best to keep from hexing Snape, even with McGonagall right in front of them.

Snape was smirking under his breath and James turned his attention to Robert Bell. To his surprise, Robert wasn't looking at his book either. He was looking at Lily.

"Damn it," James thought. "I swear, if he even tries..."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

When the bell rang, Robert said quickly: "Hey, Lily?"

"Hmm?" she collected her books.

"I was wondering... you know the first Hogsmeade weekend after Christmas, if you wanted to go with me?"

She just looked at him.

"Oh, of course, its okay, you don't have to-" he blushed red, mortified.

"Nonsense, I was surprised, that's all! I'd love to!"

"Great!" he was relieved. "So I'll talk to you about it later, then?"

"Sure! Have a good Christmas!"

"You too!"

They both walked out of the classroom together and then separated, leaving a stunned Sirius and Remus behind them.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Remus and Sirius sat at the table.

Should we tell him?"

"We really should."

"You can then."

"No, I want to keep my body whole. You can."

"How about both of us?"

"Or you could just do it..."

"Both of us will, then Sirius."

"Will what?" as James suddenly appeared behind them and sat down beside his best friend, the atmosphere became immediately uncomfortable.

"Err..."

"Well..."

But James' attention had strayed to Lily's friends, who were both screaming in excitement at her.

"What's with Evans?" James asked curiously.

"She..."

"Well..."

"Spit it out then!" James laughed uneasily.

"She's going to Hogsmeade..."

"And your point is?" James smirked at them.

"...with Robert Bell."

His smile faltered.

"But I'm sure it's not SERIOUS, or anything!" Remus chipped in hurriedly.

"Im sure," he stood up.

"Crap," Remus muttered. "Where's he going?"

"Take a good guess." They both stood up and followed him to Lily.

"Robert Bell?" James had started. "You could do so much better."

"Excuse me?"

"He's an idiot!"Lily jumped up and glared at James.

"What is it to you who I go out with? What is your PROBLEM?"

"You really want to know?"

"Go ahead!" her voice bounced off the walls and echoed into the waiting ears of the entire Gryffindor population. "INFORM ME!"

"YOU DONT GET IT! WHY CANT YOU SEE WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE?"

"I CAN'T SEE PAST YOUR OVERGROWN EGO, THAT WHY!" Lily yelled back. "YOU DONT CONTROL ME!"

She stormed off.

"Well done, James." Marlene muttered. "Way to endear her to you."

"Ditto," scowled Alice.

James, breathing heavily, glared at them both. "What do you suggest I do? Watch her go out with someone else?"

"You could stop being an egotistical prat and all-round pain I the arse. Maybe even nice?"

I am nice."

Alice sighed. "James, we're good friends, right? You're Lily's sworn freaking enemy. It s her fault too, but maybe, try to be a friend to her. Like you are to us. And then what's right will happen."

James glanced at her. "Okay, I suppose I'll try it."

"Good."

The Marauders were halfway out the hall before Marlene called: "James!"

He turned. "Yes?"

"She'll come round."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I bloody well hope so."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Peter knocked on McGonagall's office the next day.

"Evening, boys. Flooing to Mr. Potters, us it? Off you go."

The marauders each threw in a handful of the green powder, stood in the grate and yelled "Potter Manor!" The marble sitting room appeared and Remus stumbled out, slightly dizzy.

"I HATE Flooing."

"As do we all, Remmy," Sirius smirked.

A tall brunette witch entered the room. "Hey, guys!"

"Hello, mum!" James smiled.

"Dump your stuff in the usual place! Then come into the kitchen and have some dinner!"

James took out his wand. "Don't tell Mum," he grinned, and swished the wand.

"Problem solved!" Peter piped up, and everyone laughed.

They lounged into the kitchen. Well, Remus lounged, Peter waltzed, James swaggered and Sirius strutted.

"Sit down, everybody! And how's life?"

"Grand!"

"Fabulous!"

"Absolutely superb!"

"Crappy."

Everyone turned to look at James.

"Incorrect." Sirius said. "Your correct answer should be either a) spiffing, or b) eatable."

"What makes it so bad anyways?" his mum enquired.

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Lily's going out with Robert Bell!" Sirius answered. "Oh- oopsie daisy!"

James glared at him. Sirius smiled sweetly and innocently in return.

"Really? Lily Evans? The same Lily whose name you seem to say in your sleep an awful lot of the time?"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, clearly delighted.

"Mm-hmm." Sirius nodded. "He does. You've never heard?"

"Mu-uum!"

"Yes?"' she smirked.

"...Really?"

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

"Tonight there will PROOF!" Sirius laughed in a rather scary manner.

"Sirius... you just laughed in a rather scary manner."

"I know."

"SO," Mrs. Potter said. "Are you and this Lily friends then? You must invite her over."

Remus, Peter and Sirius laughed so much they choked on air and Sirius fell off his chair.

"He wishes!" they yelled in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, I TELL YOU! RUUUUNNNN!

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Yes, I know, it's kinda a filler, but I want to get through fifth year, cos it bores me. Well, up till the OWLS!

Hello to ataraxia101, AwesomePopsicle4evr, 3AllTimeLowLover3, commandingskipper23, MoonLightnBlackFlame, Lily the Amazing Evans, Ayannamoonmaiden, Elizabeth Bells, ; thanks for alerting and favouriting! Apparently that's not a word.

A special hello to CathyCat24, rock on!

And another special hello to ShootinStar, thanks for all the love! I don't want to give you cause to use the chainsaw so...

On with the story!

Make sure to review!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love Caroline! xxx

James tugged uncomfortably at his bow tie. He sighed.

"Better go collect the others." He walked out the door- straight into Remus who was just about to knock on his bedroom door.

"Let's go," Sirius muttered dully. "We have five hours of boredom to survive."

It was the potters Christmas party. Generally these were boring repetitive affairs, full of middle-aged balding twits who were from the old Wizarding families. Such as the Potters. And the McKinnons.

"Is Marly coming?" Sirius asked hopefully. "To rescue us from the turmoil?"

James grinned to himself. Nobody else knew the real reason Sirius was asking. It wasn't as if Sirius had TOLD James, God no, but rather that James knew his best friend. Strangely well, for two straight guys.

"I don't know," Remus answered. "Probably?"

Sirius smirked to himself.

They walked downstairs and straight over to the food table, at Sirius request.

"So. Should we talk to people, or be anti-social sulky teenagers?" Remus asked.

"Maybe be soci-"

"Guys!"

Marlene McKinnon was hurrying over to them.

"Hey! Thank God I'm not the only one here!"

"I live here," James pointed out.

"So that means..." she turned. "Yo, Siri!"

"Greetings, Marly!" Sirius was too busy 'eating' (read-avoiding her gaze) to look at her.

"By the way, Remmy, I thought of a new nickname for you!"

The guys exchanged glances. They had all been on the receiving end of nicknames from Marlene,

Remus sighed."What fresh hell?"

Marlene glared. "It's actually quite good, f I do say so myself! It's Hamster!"  
>"..."<p>

The other Marauders sniggered.

"See, Remus to Remmy, Remmy to Remster, Remster to Hamster!"

"No! I don't see! You cannot be serious. You are not to call me that!"

"Which is just an invitation to," she pointed out, pouting. "It's not THAT bad."

"Yes," peter said. "Yes, yes it is."

"ANYWAYS," James interrupted. "How's Lily? Heard from her at all, no?"

"Actually, I have."

"Excellent! So...?"

"Ask her yourself," she retorted grumpily.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please! I can't live without my Lilykins! My only one, my true LOVE!"

Marlene snapped. "If you actually loved her, you wouldn't annoy her at every opportunity, attack her friends, and you would know that she HATES Christmas!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE SHE NEVER GOES HOME!"

"Why not? I love going home!"

"BECAUSE SHE CAN'T STICK THE FACT THAT HER ONLY SISTER HATES HER AND TRIES TO MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE!"

James was speechless.

"SO MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY TALKED TO HER LIKE AN ACTUAL FRIEND, YOU WOULD KNOW EXACTLY HOW SHE IS!"

Marlene stormed off, muttering "_ignorant ******* pains in the arses_."

James whirled around and faced the Marauders, crossly. Remus looked grave, while the other two simply looked puzzled.

"What the hell?"

"Don't ask me; I didn't know about any of it!" Sirius mumbled.

"Or me," Peter squeaked.

They all looked at Remus.

"I did." He spoke quietly. "She's right, you know, James. You don't really know Lily at all. Maybe if you actually invested some of your time not asking her out, she'd well, actually LIKE you."

"But I don't just wasn't to be her friend!" James whined.

"Me neither," Sirius muttered wistfully, staring off into the path Marlene had taken. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, it'll never work!"

"Yes it will."

"No, it won't."

"Try it for a month," Remus told him. "And it will work."

James looked sceptically at him. "Wanna bet?"

"I hate to be taking money off you but... five Galleons?"

"You're on."

"Prepare to LOSE."

"Prepare the winners crown for me."

"In your dreams."

"No, Potter. In my cold, hard reality."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"Right, boys. Do you have your wands?"

"Yes."

"Do you want any more food to bring back?"

"NO." (The negative answer from Sirius shows just how much food they had)

"Do you know how to get back?"

"YES."

"And have you-"

"Mum," James interrupted. "We're. Fine. Honestly."

"Are you sure?"

"Good Godric, let's just escape now!"

Angeline Potter laughed. "Bye, Jamesie. Have a good year. You too, Siri, Remus, Peter. Come over whenever yee want!"

"Will do."

"Bye!"

"See ya, Mumsie-Wumsie!" (Sirius practically spent his holidays at James to escape from his parents.)

They each took a handful of Floo powder, grabbed their trunks and climbed into the potters cream marble fireplace.

They climbed out, back again at Hogwarts.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"That is the last time I ever pull a prank on Peeves," Lily laughed as she ran. "I'm NEVER running this much again!"

Marlene and Alice were running alongside her. Alice laughing so much she lost her balance, and she barrelled into Lily, knocking her down the stairs.

She fell into something squishy on her way. Not something, SOMEONE.

"Falling for me, then, Evans?"

James Potter grinned as he narrowly avoided hitting Lily in the head with the hand that was brought up automatically to his hair.

Lily sent him a look of disgust. "Oh. You're back then."

"Guilty as charged, Lilsters!"

"Well, I should run, as Peeves is going to-"

"Ah, Lily!" the aforementioned poltergeist loomed up behind them, a wicked grin on his face.

"RUN!" screamed Lily, grabbing James and running, Alice and Marlene following in her wake.

"Goddamit!" Lily yelled. "Where have they gone? And why did he choose to go after US!" Peeves was still chasing them.

"Come on," James panted, dragging her down a corridor. He walked past a statue, then turned and walked the other way.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? THIS IS NO TIME TO BE WALKING INTO THE ENEMY!"

"Quickly!" James grinned, shoving her bodily through a door _which wasn't there before_.

They were in a broom cupboard.

"Potter... what is this?"

He looked at her, surprised. "It's the Room of Requirement. You don't know it?"

"No! It's class!"

He laughed at her expression. "It turns into whatever room you want. We always come in here when we're out after cur- that is, after tea!"

Lily smiled. "I know you're always out after curfew, and I really don't care."

"Why not?"

"I prefer not to be the subject of pranks. I like my friends to know who I am."

"Hey!" James protested. "That was only one time! And I took it off!"

"Yes, right after you got the Bat-Bogey Hex thrown at your face when I found out."

"Well, same difference."

They both laughed.

"You know what, potter?"

"What?" his eyes twinkled.

"You're actually...okay."

"Really?"

"It's strange. I've actually talked to you, and you're kind of nice. I mean, I haven't jumped out of a window to get away. You wouldn't be too bad as a mate."

"So that's it?" James asked excitedly. "We're friends now?"

"One chance, Potter."

"James."

"What?"

"I'm James. Not Potter."

"Alright, alright, James." Lily grinned.

James picked her up and swung her round.

"Put me doowwwwn! I beg of you! ONE CHANCE!"

James laughed and put her down. He looked cautiously out the door.

"I think he's gone."

"Phew." Lily was relieved. "That was close. Let's head."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I promise I won't mess this up. Again."

She smiled unsurely. "Okay, James."

James smiled to himself.

They walked to the common room, chatting and laughing.

"Hippogriff."

The portrait hole swung open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The "Edible Material" Chapter**

**Hey everyone!**

**First off, I have tests so I won't be writing that much until I get off for the summer! Cos I shall be studying (like I'm supposed to be doing now).**

**And thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and everything! I really appreciate waking up to a long day of school and checking my email to see them all! So thanks again!**

**Hello to ataraxia101, AwesomePopsicle4evr, 3AllTimeLowLover3, commandingskipper23, MoonLightnBlackFlame, Lily the Amazing Evans, Ayannamoonmaiden, Elizabeth Bells, ronbweasleyfan237, **

**And a special hello to Lenners, thanks for all the help!**

**Authoress Angst 01: Chapters longer? You got it! I'm trying!**

**BookWorm77071: Sorry, I can't! I go to a boarding school so the computers are crappy so yeah...fanfiction is blocked. Apparently it falls into the Arts/Entertainment category...and therefore is evil! EVIL!**

**Novelnerd97: Thanks, you're so sweet!**

**Trixi-Bela Emma Meyhr: Haha! Thanks, I attack it with spellcheck! Plus I'm really particular about spelling and grammer! I'm away laughing is from the Georgia Nicolson books, the Angus thongs and perfect snogging ones!**

**ShootinStar: Peeves is the best! One of my fave scenes is when the Weasley twins leave and Peeves bows to them!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** By the way, I do not own Harry Potter! Just remembered!**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel!**

**Love Caroline xx**

Sirius looked up as James entered the common room.

"Ah, the famed maniac returns-"

Then he spotted Lily, stood up and ran over to them.

"Yes! Is this what I think it is? I congratulate you both! And I want a black, not grey, best man's outfit! Match the name, not the eyes! Oh, Jamesie, I think I may swoon!" he fell dramatically to the floor.

Lily dropped to her knees and poked him in the stomach.

"Oof!"

Once satisfied that Sirius was alive, she used a favourite torture method.

"Haha! Stop it! Stop! Haha! Stop...tickling! PLEASE! MERCY!"

Lily laughed as well at his distraught face. She didn't notice Sirius' eyes widen. So she was very surprised when he pulled her down and re-used the Tickle Torture on his attacker.

James coughed.

"If you're quite finished, Sirius?" his voice was cold and he raised his eyebrows.

Lily stood up from underneath Sirius and walked over to the comfy chairs beside the fire where Marlene, Alice and the remaining Marauders were sitting still, staring at her in complete and utter shock.

"What?" James had joined her.

"You...you...this is not normal! What happened?" Remus stuttered.

"We're friends now!" James grinned happily, putting his arm around Lily. She huffed but said nothing.

"I'm so delighted for you, my Jamesie! Don't forget, match the name! So, Evans, or as I believe the name is now, Lily. What's yours is mine, eh, James?" Sirius got up from the floor and bounced over.

"Hopefully not." James muttered under his breath.

Lily heard and laughed. "Shut up."

Remus was still speechless.

"Close that mouth, Remmy," Alice laughed. "Don't make us all start! It's contagious, you know!"

"No, it's just me that's contagious, not the facial expression."

"...your MOTHER."

"No. Just no."

"Ah, whist. Did Peeves catch you?"

"No, he didn't, traitor." Lily answered sounding annoyed.

"What? But we ...anyways, that is to say, what exactly happened?"

James glanced at the other Marauders. "Err..."

"Room of Requirement?" Marlene asked, curious.

James was shocked. "I... have no idea what you are talk-"

"Oh, shut up, Jamiepoo," Marlene grinned. "You're not the only one out after curfew."

Lily glared at her, eyebrows raised. "Since when are you out after curfew?"

"Since we get hungry in the middle of the night," Sirius answered for her.

Lily looked put out. "Fine."

But Remus had processed this statement more than Lily. "What? You said we. As in..."

Sirius laughed. "When she gets hungry, I get woken up at one in the morning, and vice versa. '

"Are you serious? How do you get to the kitchens?"

"I'll show you sometime," James promised Lily.

"Tonight?"

"Darn. I was going to wake you up and see how annoyed you got. There go my plans- out the window."

"Excellent, I think. I'll see you then. Hang on... vice versa? You know how to get into the girls dorms as well? You bet the slide? Seriously? It's impossible."

Sirius laughed. "Siriusly..."

"Don't!" James punched him in the arm. "And yes."

"Simple," muttered Remus.

"We like to think of it as Gryffindor's legacy to us."

"Of course," Lily muttered to herself. "Damn your smart souls."

Peter laughed. "Was that admittance?"

"No."

Sirius opened his mouth, but James said quickly, "Just let it go, Black!"

"Smart move, POTTER."

"Back to last names, Evans?"

"If you say so," Lily grinned at James, while he smirked back.

"If you two are done flirting..." Alice muttered. "And don't protest, you soooooooo were."

"Like TOTALLY," imitated Remus.

"ANYWAYS," Marlene interjected. "I'm off to bed. Who's coming?"

"I will," Lily declared, standing up and yawning. "Coming, Al?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm wrecked."

"So, night then guys!"

"Goodnight, my dear Lilyflower!"

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily glowered. "Night, James, Pete, Remmy."

"See ya!"

"Bye Lily," James said quietly to himself. "Sleep well."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

As soon as the girls disappeared up the stairs, Remus and Sirius jumped on James, tackling him out of his chair and knocking him to the floor.

"MMMFFFFF!"

"What happened? In detail!"

"You girls," snickered Peter. "...what happened?"

"Hypocrite!" yelled Sirius.

"You know it!"

Remus cleared his throat. "If we could get back to the situation at hand..."

James had been sneaking back behind the chair. "Upon spotting him, Sirius let out a shout and dragged him back. "Speak, I tell you!"

"We wren being chased by Peeves..." he trailed off, grinning to himself.

"What? Why are you smirking in that scary manner?"

"She grabbed my hand and we ran. Or, rather, she pulled me down the third floor corridor, 'cos Peeves was chasing us... long story, but anyways, the we went into the Room of Requirement, and then she told me that I wouldn't be too bad as a mate, and then I was like "so we're friends then?" and she was like "one chance," and so now we're friends!"

Sirius let out a high-pitched squeal. "I'm so proud!"

"Jesus," Remus muttered. "You really are a bunch of girls."

"Join us in our girly world, Remmy!"

"Don't mind if I do," Remus laughed, then stopped and glowered at them. "NOT."

"So, basically, you two were flirting your heads off! You AND Lily! I say, who wants a bet?"

"I bet that he will fuck this up by the end of this year. Ten Galleons." Remus said carefully, weighing up his chances.

"Hey!" James looked at him, hurt.

"James, I'd love for you not to, but really..."

"I'll bet against that," Sirius mumbled. "I think that now he's got what he wants, he won't let it go again in a hurry."

James beamed. "Thanks, Siri."

"Welcome. But do not let me down!"

"Will do. Or should that be won't do? I wonder..."

"Wait! One more thing! What's the deal with you and Marlene?" Peter asked Sirius.

"Sirius blushed.

"Did he just blush?"

"I think he did, Remmy!"

"Oh, leave me alone! We just ... bonded over our mutual love of food."

"LOVE of food is right. If only perhaps something more than LOVE."

"Shut up Pete. That's all. We know you would all kill us of we woke any of yee up, so we wake each other up!"

"Suuurrrrrreeeeee..."

"Anyways, I'm going to head."

"I think I'll join you Sirius."

"I think I'll join you, Remmy."

James pouted. "You're no FUN."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Lily stared. She could have sworn that she had seen-

"James!"

"Shh!"

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Waking you up! To the kitchens!"

"Nooo..."

"Come on, up you get!" James grinned. "Food time!"

"Are you Sirius in disguise?"

James poked himself in the stomach. "... No. Defiantly not."

Lily giggled. "Ah. Shut up."

"Come on, then!"

"Coming, coming!"

Lilt stood up. "_Lumos_."

James gaped. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She hunted for a hoodie.

"Here," James whispered, shrugging off his hoodie and giving to to her.

"Nah, it's grand... I should have one around here somewhere..."

"Just take it."

"No, I'm okay really!" Lily whispered back stubbornly.

James grabbed her arms, held them up, and pulled the hoodie over her head.

"Hey! Oh, it's warm."

James laughed. "Told you that you needed it."

"Shup. Let's head." Still laughing, James put his foot on the stairs.

WOOSH!

"Ahhhh!"

"Goddammit!" Lily bashed into James, and they lay tangled in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Get off." Lily struggled out from underneath a smirking James. She sat on the ground, getting her breath back. The Chaser stood up and brushed himself off. He extended a hand to Lily. Huffing slightly, she took it and pulled herself up.

"Forgot about the slide!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"You don't say," Lily muttered to herself. She was spending way too much time falling down stairs with James Potter lately.

"And now, the kitchens!"

They walked to the portrait hole but before she slipped through, James nudged her. "Here."

"What-"

"I'll explain. Later. Just get under it."

She obliged.

"Come on."

They walked in comfortable silence to the floor beneath the ground floor. James stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl.

"Is this really the time to admire art?"

He ignored her, and reaching out, he tickled the pear. A door appeared, and he pouched it poem.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens."

Lily gasped.

"WOW."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: In Which There Are Scars And Aerosol Cream. **

**A/N: this is dedicated to Cathy who is going to the Gaeltacht tomorrow! Have a good time, you baby-eater!**

**Thanks to everyone! And sorry about this chapter: writers block! But I'll be grand, I'm on holidays.**

**On with the chapter!**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel (which is a quote from one of my favourite books: Georgia Nicolson, or Angus Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging!)**

**Love Caroline xx**

James grinned. "You like it?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "It's class!"

"Master Jamesie! Master Greedy not here tonight with you?" a small voice tinkled.

"Hey Connie! No he's not, so I brought Lily here instead!"

The house-elf glanced at Lily, and then grinned. "Ahh! Lily! The beautiful Lily Evans, who according to Master Greedy and Master Fatty-Food, is Master Jamesie's mortal enemy! On one side only, though!"

James blushed. "Not anymore?" he looked hopefully at Lily.

Lily grinned at Connie the house-elf, who was wearing what all the other elves seemed to be wearing: a pillowcase.

"Actually, I think we're friends!" \Lily laughed.

James beamed. "Hey, Connie, can I get some..." he looked at lily.

"I'll have some strawberry pavlova, please Connie!"

"And I'll have the same, thanks!"

"Sure thing," Connie smirked at James as she led them over to a fireplace with two armchairs. "There yee go!" she brought over two bowls and some aerosol cream.

"Fantastic!" Lily exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and lunging for the cream. James watched her curiously as she squirted it all over her pavlova. She caught him looking.

"Want some?"

He grinned and reached for the can. "You're a strange one, Lily."

"How?"

"'Cos any other girl would have a fit at the amount of calories in that."

She grimaced. "I couldn't care less. And James?"

"Yes?"

"Im not any other girl.

"You can say that again," James muttered to himself. She didn't seem to have heard him.

"By the way, who is Master Greedy? Master Fatty-Food? And that's a direct quote!"

"From who?"

"Me."

"Greedy is Sirius. Fatty-Food is Remmy because he-"

"Probably meets his daily energy requirements by eating nothing but chocolate?"

He peered at Lily, who was laughing. "Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"You have never seen him in the library, have you?"

"I've never been in the library. Why?"

"Cos he has a secret stash of chocolate in the Potions section that he thinks nobody knows about. He used to 'sneak-eat' when we were studying. I let him have his naivety and his fun."

James was full-on choking on his laughter. "That may actually convince me to go to the library. Just to see him scurrying about with his chocolate. Once, when Sirius ate one of his Chocolate Frogs he threw a cauldron at his head. I tried to stop them and got a scar on my face for my trouble."

Lily was shaking in silent laughter, with tears running down her face. James was happy to see her happy with him. He sat there just smiling at here.

"Where is it?" Lily had recovered enough to speak.

"What?"

"The scar."

"Just above my left eye," he pointed to it.

Lily leaned in, and extending her forefinger, traced it. James sat perfectly still.

"It suits you."

He looked at her, astonished. "How can a scar suit you?"

She laughed shyly. "It just does. I can imagine you with it, but not without now. Like you without playing Quidditch, kinda." Lily leaned back and continued to eat. The spot above James' left eye was burning. He cleared his throat.

"Or like you without red hair?"

"Really? I thought, maybe brown?"

"NO,"James said straight away, horrified. "You are not to touch one hair on you head, Lily Evans."

She glanced up at him. "Okay..."

"promise?"

"Well...," she blanched at the look James was giving her. "Yes, yes, I promise."

He breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She acknowledged this with a nod. "Hey... you finished?"

"Yeah, just about."

"''Kay, shall we go?"

"Let's head!"

They walked to the door and thanking Connie and the other house-elves one last time, they left.

"So," Lily began, eager to initiate conversation. "How was your Christmas anyways?"

"Cool in places. The guys came over, which was the good part. But we all had to suffer through a 'sophisticated' party where nearly everybody was old and danced to 'modern' songs all night. I was mortified. And that was before my parents joined in."

Lily chuckled, and then laughed outright at his comical face. His mouth wads pulled down into a grimace, and it looked terrible on his mournful face.

"How was yours?"

Lily stopped laughing and muttered something like "uneventful".

James looked sympathetic. "That bad, huh?"

She flared up defensively. "No!"

"why didn't you go home?" James knew she didn't get on with her sister from what Marlene had told them, but he thought she was exaggerating.

"Not everybody is adored at home, James."

"But surely if you apologised to your sister? What did you do wrong?"

Lily full-out glared at him. "I came here."

James was taken aback. "You mean-"

"JUST KEEP OUT OF IT POTTER!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Jeez. Fine."

They walked along in silence.

When they reached the portrait hole, Lily whispered the password and stepped through the hole. James followed her through. She had sufficiently calmed down by now, so he chanced talking again.

"Eh...Lily?"

She sighed. "Yes?"

"You've got some cream..."

She rubbed at her face. "Where?"

He pointed to it, careful not to touch her. "Just there."

"Here?" she rubbed on the wrong side of her face. "Gone?"

"No...here."

James sighed and put his hand on her face and wiped it away. His hand lingered. He bent down and inhaled. She smelled like strawberries. And aerosol cream. And something else...was it lime? Lily stood still, closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck. James leaned in and-

Suddenly, Lily was pushing her away.

"What the-"

Lily looked at James. He looked really hurt.

"I'm...sorry. Just... sorry, James."

James watched her run up to her dorm. He thumped down heavily on the ground. He wondered what was going to happen now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: James Potter has ****exaggerated self-opinion. And apparently, he's Robin Hood with a band of merry men.**

**These are to my reviewers, I'm not sure who I messaged, so here! Thank you all so much! You know the feeling of greatness you get when you receive a review! Also, thanks you to all my story alerters and other alerters and reviewers, old and new!**

**Elizabeth Bells: Thank you so much! I'll try to be!**

**LillyOfTheField: I see where youre coming from! But all is coming in THIS chapter, my friend! **

**Sellesia-Smile: Thank you very much! And thanks for the review, means a lot!**

**BookWorm77071: Yep! Schools out, scream and shout! Yeah I can thank God! I was starting to feel bad**

**Lenners: How are you! You're becoming the regular! So, thanks you! Haha I know! But its fifth year! So... **

**Cathy: You too love! Translating! Not really, that might count as work... you know what I mean!**

**Authoress Angst 01: Ah, I love them as a pairing, sorry about this chapter, it felt bad! But she won't fall yet!**

**ShootinStar: I love confused James. He reminds me of myself.**

**So, on with the story!**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel! **

**Love Caroline! xxx**

Lily walked down to breakfast. _She had almost let James Potter, of all people, kiss her! _And she hadn't pushed him away! Of anything, she had encouraged him.

Bad. Very bad.

She walked to the Gryffindor table and felt the eyes of Sirius, Remus and Pater glaring into the back of her head. She swallowed and sat down in her usual place. Marlene glanced at her curiously.

"You okay?"

Lily nodded at her and tried to smile. "I think I'll just skip breakfast and go straight to Herbology."

Alice was outraged. "But you have to eat something!"

Lily shook her head. "I'm not really hungry anymore." It was true. The open hostility rolling off the Marauders had seen to that.

She jumped up and left the hall. James watched her go with a dejected expression. Sirius leapt up. "Right. That's it."

"No, Sirius! Stop! Leave it!"

But Sirius had already left.

"Oy, Evans!"

Lily winced and stopped in the middle of the deserted corridor. Sirius caught up to her, and grabbing her arm, spun her around.

"Hi Sirius." Her shoulders slumped, but Sirius didn't notice.

"What are you AT?"

"What?"

"Im fed up, Evans. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of YOU; walking around like you're PERFECT, and then you do something else to James. Turn him down AGAIN. Well, I'm sick of it, sick of watching my best friends feelings fucking disintegrate and picking him up again. YOU never see James in the dorm moping around after you turn him down again. And the sick thing is, he still loves you. You're a cold-hearted cow, Evans."

Lily glared at him. "He doesn't love me. He has an infatuation."

"No, he loves you. He knows when you're angry, when you're sad or anything else. He knows your favourite colours green, like grass, and your favourite foods lasagne. It's sickening, actually."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not looking at Lily. "Look, just give him a chance." He glanced up when she didn't answer. Lily had silent tears running down her face.

"Evans, are you okay?"

"Is that how everyone sees me?"

Sirius cursed himself inwardly. "Look, Lily, I was angry. You are not to take this to heart, you hear me? You are NOT."

Lily gulped. "Im sorry. I really am. I just can't."

"Can't what?"

Lily's eyes snapped up. "I'm not going out with James just so I can get dumped in two weeks. In case you haven't noticed Sirius, when you get dumped, it hurts. "

Sirius sat down, pulling her down beside him. "Who was it?"

She wiped her eyes. "Over the summer. I got in too far."

"And you don't want that to happen again?"

"I won't LET it happen again."

"But-"

"But what? But James won't just get sick of me? Are you going to guarantee that?"

Sirius was quiet.

"Exactly."

Lily stood up and Sirius did too.

"Hey, Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Come here." Sirius pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, you know? You'll be fine. _You get by with a little_ _help from your friends_..." he warbled.

"_I get high with a little help from my friends_," Lily laughed back.

"We'll be getting high alright." Sirius grinned, winking suggestively at her.

"I always wanted a brother."

"Well, today must be your lucky day, because you now have four!"

Lily looked up at Sirius. "Thanks."

"Welcome. To Herbology?"

"Let's go."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

James glanced up as Sirius entered Herbology, with Lily in tow.

Lily smiled at Sirius; he squeezed her hand and walked over to their table as Lily joined her friends.

James glared jealously at Sirius. "What was that all about?"

Sirius put his palms up. "Whoa, horsey. We were just talking."

Remus was interested now. "And?"

"And she doesn't want to get hurt. Summer fling ended badly. She was actually really upset."

"What did you say to her?" James hissed in a hostile voice.

"Well, I eh...shouted at her for a bit, then called her a cow... but I apologised! Me and Lily, we're tight, man. It's grand between us, easy like a Sunday morning!"

"Really?" James asked. He looked worried now.

Sirius sighed. "Not THAT easy, James. Basically, the nub and jist is, we all have a new sister!"

"...Okay then."

"So, do not, and I repeat, do NOT, mess this up."

"I'll try."

"_No_." Remus interjected. "You always say that. You will not. Not try. You will _do_."

"Right, right, got it!"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"So," Severus began. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Lily grinned. "Apart, of course, McGonagall threatening to give Sirius an afro if he didn't shut up. Poor guy. He looked so _horrified_."

Snape blanked. "Sirius?"

Lily gave him a funny look. "Yes, Sirius. The same person who's been in our year for the past five."

"What, you're like _friends_ now?"

Lily flinched from his harsh tone, and then became angry. "What, is that a crime?"

"YES. Next you'll be saying that you're friends with Potter!"

Lily looked down.

"You are? Tell me you're not serious!"

Lily huffed. "Well, I am. He hasn't really..." she paused remembering their last interaction.

"Yeah right he hasn't! James Potter is an arrogant fool!"

"What do you have against him?"

Snape's beetle-black eyes bulged. "In case you haven't noticed. He hexes people, such as _me_, at every opportunity!"

"But-"

"But nothing! His a stuck-up pain in the arse!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP, SEV!"

Lily ran off.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

She ran until she reached the courtyard, where a large group had formed. Curious, she fought her way to the front of the circle.

"Excuse me, Prefect coming through, excuse me! Sorry now!"

She took in the scene.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all had their wands pointed.

Pointed straight at Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Fourth-years.

"AND WHO'S GOING TO MAKE ME, EH, DARLING BROTHER?"

"I wouldn't count that blood-traitor as a brother if I was paid," drawled Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, look who it is," interrupted another voice.

"_Snivellus_" James Potter spoke. He looked furious. Even _PETER_ looked mad.

"Ah, if it isn't potter. And his band of merry men. Or boys, really."

"At least I _have_ a band. Actually, scratch that, at least I have people who aren't afraid to come near me because of the sheer amount of grease dripping off my hair."

"Shut up Potter!" Snape snarled.

Lestrange took over.

"Him with his Mudblood friends and girlfriends aren't worth our speaking time."

That did it.

That one comment started a full-out duel.

Sirius was battling Regulus, James was up against Snape, and Remus and Peter had taken on Malfoy and Lestrange.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Lily yelled, throwing herself between James and Severus.

"This isn't about you, Lily!" Severus shouted angrily. "And why are you protecting _him_!"

Lily had placed herself in front of James. "BECAUSE I'VE SEEN WHAT'S IN YOUR POTIONS BOOK! I'VE SEEN SECTUMSEMPRA, SNAPE!"

"Stop it, lily! I can protect myself, get away! I don't need your help!" James yelled.

Sirius had just noticed Lily. He cast a Shield Charm.

"Lily! Quick! Get out!"

"No! Stop telling me what to do!"

"JUST LEAVE IT!"

"No!" Lily was adamant.

"Would you ever just leave and stop being such an infernal busybody! Stop putting your nose in everybody's business if you can help it!" Sirius bellowed, losing his temper.

Lily looked upset. Very upset. She stormed off through the crowd. James looked at Sirius, who had just given Regulus a bald head.

"Break it up, boys!" Professor Kettleburn had stormed through. "Fifty points from Gryffindor- and Slytherin," he added, glaring sternly at the Slytherins who stopped smirking sharpish.

James saw Lily disappear inside the door. He sprinted after her.

"MR. POTTER!"

James ignored Kettleburn and continued running. He pushed the door open and caught a glance of Lily walking slowly down a lonely corridor.

"HEY, LILY!"

Lily sighed. This was starting to feel like déjà vu.

"Look, if you've come to verbally abuse me..."

"I haven't."

"You're wasting your time."

"But - are we still friends?"

He sounded so _hopeful_.

Lily turned to face him. She'd never hear the end of it from Sev. Not after what just happened.

She couldn't lose Sev. That was the official reason.

"James, I don't think we should be friends anymore. We're just too different and I'm _sick_ of fighting with everyone."

"But-"

"Just leave it, James, okay!"

"But Lily!"

This was going to hurt.

"I dislike you, James. We're not friends."

He just looked at her. Then-

"WOULD YOU EVER JUST GET OVER YOURSELF!"

"Excuse me?" Lily was affronted.

Definitely déjà vu.

"That's not what this is about! This is about Snape!"

"No, it's not!"

"It's not my arse! Would you just stop lying to yourself!"

"Im not lying-"

"Shut up Lily! It is about Snape! He's not an angel! He doesn't _CONTROL_ you!"

"Well neither do you!" Lily heard herself say. "Where do you get off, sticking your nose in everyone's business?"

"_I _stick my nose in everyone's business? What about you, joining a fight that had _clearly_ nothing to do with you!"

"Im a Prefect!"

"And you never stop going on about it! Perfect Prefect Lily Evans!"

"I'M NOT PERFECT!"

"To me you are!"

"_Damn!" _James thought to himself_. She wasn't supposed to know that! Well, only one way to counteract it..._

"Go out with me"

Lily's eyes narrowed.

_Slap_!

"Arrogant git!" Lily yelled as she stalked off.

Yes, not losing Severus was the official reason.

The unofficial one?

Lily thought she was becoming too close to James Potter. And that could not be allowed to happen, in case she had been wrong about him all these years.

"And that is how Lily Evans came to hate James Potter." thought James bitterly.

"Well," a small voice in his brain said. "Hate is a strong word."

"But she really, really, really doesn't like me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Captured On Film For The World To See

A/N: The Converse Queen, shoot-the-moon13, PenBeatsSword, brittany177 and The Stag Patronus! Special hellos to all of you!

BookWorm77071: Oh, poor you! I never got a filling! I'd say it's the milkshake though!

Lenners: Snape is just a generally annoying person. Thanks very much! I hope you are a regular!

Elizabeth Bells: Thanks so much! I was like oh... at the start of the review then I started laughing!

Trixi-Bela Emma Meyhr: oh, thanks! See. I'm not best pleased with this chapter at all, at all! But thanks very much! I love James too, just generally, not in this story!

The Converse Queen: Heya! Thanks for the heads up, I think I'm too much of a drama queen! Love the name btw!

ShootinStar: oh, yes...haha *evil laugh*! But this is fifth year! They never went out, but nobody said that they didn't not hate each other for a while! So I enjoy playing with that!

I'm not pleased with this chapter! First, I have to apologise, for leaving yee so long! Don't attack me! Please! I have a Pygmy Puff for protection! But really, though, I have writers block and that is why this chapter is so bad! So, sorry again! Btw, the italics are a flashback!

On with the story!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love Caroline xxx

Lily ran into the common-room. Everybody looked at her as she raced through.

"What's wrong with Lily?" a first year broke the silence. Lily was popular around the school, even with the younger years.

"Nothing," sighed Frank Longbottom. "Just her and James at it again."

"Ooh-er!" Sirius grinned, sitting beside Frank.

"Oh, shut up with your innuendos, Sirius." Frank laughed. "Now, go away, I've to do this essay for tomorrow."

Sirius pouted.

The first-year looked puzzled. "What's an innuendo?"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"UGH!" Lily said, throwing herself on her bed.

"What now?" asked Alice, coming out of the bathroom with wet hair hanging down her back.

"Why are you asking?" replied Marlene from where she was lounging across her bed. "Clearly it's because of a certain Mr. J. Potter."

"Do not say that name." Lily moaned.

"What now?" Marlene asked. "And did the Marauders join in?"

"Technically, if it was James, the Marauders did join in because he is one..." Alice mumbled. Lily shot her the 'Look'. "What? I like things to be grammatically correct. Sue me."

"I would if I could," joked Marlene. "So, go on, Lily."

"I walked in on them fighting a couple of Slytherins!" Lily muttered angrily. "I thought they had matured! Anyways, Sirius and James both decided to shout at me..."

"What did they say?" Alice prompted.

"That I was sticking my nose in everybody business..."Lily said, lifting her head up from where it was buried in her pillow. Her eyes had started to blur. "Is that what people really think? Cos if both Sirius and James said so, it's true isn't it? Petunia said I did it to her... but I thought that was just her being spiteful! I mean, I hardly talk to her... and she only said it because I asked why she was all dolled up. I said she looked nice! But people must hate me cos I'm so nosy! Guys, if you don't like me you don't have to be my friend, out of pity or whatever, really, you don't have to, I'll be fine! I really will be!"

"Lily, calm down! Stop hyperventilating!" Alice said, looking worried. "We're your best friends for a reason, Lily! We love you!"

Lily nodded, fat tears sliding wordlessly down her cheeks.

"That's it. " Marlene stormed out of the room, eyes blazing.

"No!" Alice squeaked. "Don't!"

Marlene ran out while Alice lunged for her legs and... missed.

"DAMN!"

Marlene ran downstairs. She checked the common-room.

Not there.

"And up I go," she mumbled to herself.

She ran up the stairs leading to the boy's quarters, rejoicing in the fact that they didn't turn into a slide. She pushed past a bemused third-year, and stormed straight into the room of a certain group of faith-years. She vaguely wondered where the fifth occupant of the room, Frank Longbottom, was, but she pushed that thought aside quickly.

James was lying on his bed, attempting to go to sleep. Peter and Remus were eating chocolate and playing wizard chess, and Sirius was walking around with only a towel on.

Marlines lip curled.

"Err... Marlene?" Remus was the first to notice her. "what are you doi-"

"_James Potter_!"

"Go away, whoever it is," James muttered. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"_Get up, you lazy sod of turf_!"

"Nice choice of phrase," Sirius muttered behind her.

She chose to ignore him.

"What?" James felt around for his glasses and pushed them on. "Oh, Marlene..." he ruffled his hair nervously. "Err...are you okay?"

"I am, but my best friend is not!"

"Err..."

"She doesn't have the greatest of self-esteem at the minute! Her own sister hates her! Her own sister, Potter! She doesn't need this! I have her up there questioning all her friendships! You do realise that you"- she prodded him- "and YOU"- she pointed at Sirius, "told her the exact same thing that her sister tells her today?"

"crap," Sirius muttered.

"I told you! I said that she doesn't get on with her sister! Why is it so hard for you two to understand that she isn't happy at home? Why do you always have to make her upset?"

"But Lily'll be fine!" Sirius laughed nervously. "She's strong; she'll just brush it off, right?"

"Is that what you think?" Marlene asked quietly.

"Well...yeah..."

Marlene looked both of them in the yes. "Guys, I've known Lily Evans for what? Five years? And in that time, she's bottled every single emotion up, and... and I really, sincerely hope you never have to see Lily Evans have a breakdown. Because trust me, it's not nice, it's not pretty." Her eyes were swimming with tears now. "Lily is always there for everybody, she's always strong for everybody else. But who's strong for her? It breaks your heart, watching Lily cry. Because everybody thinks she holds it together, and she does, but then it's a huge shock when hey find that she's not perfect. I made that mistake too. I thought she just didn't give a damn, that nothing, none of the names, none of the pranks, none of the things said about her, none of them affects her. It does, a million times worse than it could ever affect you or me."

Sirius walked over silently. He put his arms around her. "It's okay love. I'm really sorry. Do you think I'll be able to talk to her?"

Marlene wiped her eyes. "It won't work."

"Why not?" Sirius panicked.

"Because she is going to block you out," Remus answered. "It's what she does. One time she gets hurt, and you're behind the walls."

Marlene untied herself from Sirius. "I better go, see if she's okay... hey hang on. I came in here to give out to yee!"

"Go on," mumbled Peter. "It'll give us some entertainment."

"I'm still mad." Marlene spoke quietly. "I really am. I'm mad, but I'm disappointed too. I thought..."

"What?"

"I just though...maybe this is it. This is when the Marauders grow up, realise that not everything is about them. James and Lily were getting along well, I thought maybe they'll finally get together, cos let's face it; we all know they should be. I thought we could get along, we could be friends, that you weren't so selfish sometimes." She shrugged again.

"Look, Marlene-" Sirius began, obviously troubled. "It's our fault, all of it, we're sorry."

Marlene shook her head. "Leave it. Just one thing- I need to know. If yee really are sorry, if you're all just going to grow up, if we can all still get along."

Sirius nodded.

"Pete?"

"You know it."

"Me too, "Remus said quietly. "We'll try. I mean, James and Lily, we know about you two, mate. We really know. And if this is what it takes, even if, God forbid, Sirius has to grow up, then we'll do it."

Marlene smiled at Remus. "Thanks."

Sirius turned towards James, who was facing the wall. He hadn't spoken a word in ten minutes.

"James, mate?"

James was quiet.

"James? Hello? "

No reply.

"James, come on! James!"

Marlene gave a small smile.

"I guess you really were just messing around, Lily was right all along, it was just for the chase."

Sirius panicked. "Damn it James, speak!"

Marlene shook her head sadly.

"Goodbye, James. I'll pass on the message to Lily."

"Marlene, wait! He does mean it!"

"Then he'd say something, wouldn't he?"

"But-"

"Bye, Sirius."

She swept through the door. Sirius punched James angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL, JAMES POTTER!"

"Leave him, Sirius." Lupin mumbled.

"NO, I WILL BLOODY NOT _LEAVE_ HIM!"

James ignored Sirius.

"What is with you? Are you incapable of speech?"

James, facing the wall, said nothing.

Sirius was pissed off. He'd finally just come round to a fact that Remus had known since second year. James didn't just have an insignificant crush on Lily. If he did, Sirius would have snapped a long time ago. He remembered the day he'd realised.

_James and Sirius were bored. Sirius had decided to stay in bed while James got breakfast for the both of them. Sirius took is time opening his eyed: there was nothing wrong than opening them too quickly._

_It took him five minutes, but he finally managed it. He groaned, and turning over, looked straight ahead of him at James' bed. There was something there, under the pillow. Something he'd never noticed before. Peeking outside to make sure that James wasn't coming up the stairs, Sirius tip-toed over to James' bed. He pulled the 'something' out._

"_Jesus Christ!"_

_He stared at it, trying to figure out what this meant._

"_Er...Sirius...what are you-"_

_Sirius spun around, the 'something' still held tightly in his hands._

"_What in the name of Merlin's baggy old drawers is THIS?"_

"_Err...well, it's nothing at all, Sirius, just give it...er...back."_

"_Obsessed much?"_

"_Well..."_

_James suddenly lunged at Sirius._

"_NO! Get off! Stop! STOP! Murder! MURDER IN THE POTTER RESIDENCE!"_

"_Stop! Just give it back and no one gets hurt! Stop SQUEALING, SIRIUS, YOU INTOLERABLE FOOL!"_

"_Not until I finally comprehend that you have a picture of Lily Evans under your pillow, you stalker!"_

Sirius smiled, smiling. Good times.

"I don't know," James finally spoke. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Remus asked quietly.

"Maybe she'd be better off. I do nothing but make her life hell. And for what?" James grew steadily angrier. "She prefers SNAPE to me."

Sirius exchanged a look with Peter and Remus.

"Im sick of trying. Lily Evans is an up-herself pain in the arse who deserves all she gets. From now on, no special treatment. She gets pranked. Starting now!"

"James, you don't need to target her." Peter, began, attempting to talk some sense into him. "She doesn't deserve any of it. In all fairness, you are an arrogant prick around her, and everyone knows it. It's just one of those 'Lily' things about you. We've come to accept it. But it's just around her. The rest of the time, everybody loves you. You're a Marauder, we rule the school!"

"Well, if we really are Marauders, why is Lily Evans a special exception? Why don't we target her? She's friends with Snivelly, our worst enemy."

"Because," Remus said, "You LOVE Lily Evans. Don't try and deny it, James. You do. Sirius did enough denying for a lifetime."

"I don't-"

"Yes, yes you do." Sirius was impatient. "Admit it and get over it."

"We don't really care." Peter added.

"Even if I did, nothing's going to change. Remus, your advice doesn't work. I'm going back to normal, I'm not changing."

"On your head be it." Remus sighed.

James nodded and climbed into bed.

"He's not going to make this work, is her?" Peter whispered to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "Not a chance."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Take A Flash From The Past, And Mix It With A Spoonful Of Insomnia...**

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for three weeks cos I'm off to the Gaeltacht for three weeks, which is a kinda like summer camp in Irish.**

**Thanks you to my only reviewer last chapter, ShootinStar! Take a bow! And I don't know if this chappie is very lights, camera action, but the next one will be!**

**Also a shout-out to Angels In The Dark, pupstarr and NinaRutter for putting this story on favourites! Much appreciated!**

**And to everyone else, thanks for your continued support for this terrible fic, but can I have some feedback in the form of reviews please? Any comments will be loved and respected, like a unicorn.**

When Lily woke up the following morning, Hogwarts was still dark. She sighed. It wasn't as if she was going to bother going back to sleep- even if she could.

"_...infernal busybody..."_

"_...HEY, LILY...!"_

"_...GET OVER YOURSELF!..."_

"_...perfect..."_

"_...nose in everybody's business..."_

"_...technically, the Marauders did join in..."_

Lily shuddered. She heaved herself out of bed and crawled over to Alice's bedside table. She checked the watch that was there.

5:30.

"Fabulous," Lily muttered to herself. "Just what I need. To go to sleep at five o' clock and to wake up half an hour later."

She was cross and she knew it. However, she didn't know if it was because of her lack of sleep or because of her simply spectacular day yesterday.

Lily was used by now to not having sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, what with that Voldemort guy targeting Muggles, which included her own family, with O.W.L.'s and with just being fed up of people thinking she was perfect. Couldn't she just have one bad day? Apparently not.

_Lily sat down beside Alice. She hadn't slept at all that night, and she just wanted to stop, just for a second, to hide away in her bed and actually sleep for once. She spread her toast with raspberry jam and leaned her head on her elbow._

"_Look who slept in," Alice laughed._

_What was that? Oh, right... "Yeah, I know." Maybe she'd have an early night that night? She was looking forward t it already._

"_Not sleep well?"_

_Lily glanced up. It was... Sirius. Whoa- Sirius? Why did he sound concerned. Must be hearing things due to sleep deprivation._

"_No...not very..."_

"_Hardly abnormal," she thought to herself, not realising that she'd voiced her thoughts. James was looking at her closely. Crap! He'd better not have heard!_

_Oh well, better get back to normal, before everyone suspects there's something wrong. Don't want anyone to worry... it's not like I can't get over it by myself. It's hardly a big deal._

She had been right there. Nobody had noticed. Hopefully. The girls were always just so wiped out, what with the amount of homework they were getting, and she didn't want to add to their burden.

She checked the time again.

5:40.

She might as well go downstairs and read or something.

She rummaged in her trunk until she found her complete collection of Sherlock Holmes stories, a big red book of which she was very proud. She grabbed her grey hoodie as well and threw it on.

Settling herself in her favourite gold chair beside the fireplace, she opened the book. It fell open, dog-eared, on the first page of 'The Lions Mane'.

Lily read for a while. She didn't know how long, but soon enough, she began to feel tired. No- fatigued. She hadn't thought she was that exhausted...

She was so tired, but she couldn't fall asleep...not here, anyways...

Maybe just for a few minutes?

Sherlock Holmes fell onto the floor.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"Come on, Sirius. Jeez. Is there no salvation in this cruel and unjust world? Why don't you wake up? Why!"

"Calm down, Remmy." James grinned. "There's an easier way to do this. Watch and learn, my furry friend, watch and learn."

Remus looked dubious.

"AVIS!"

A flock of birds appeared out of thin air. James sent them straight at Sirius' head.

"OY! STOP! DO YOU MIND!"

"Breakfast time, Blackie!" James sang cheerily.

Complaining all the time, Sirius dragged himself towards the bathroom.

"Sloth," emus laughed.

"I RESENT THAT!"

"Let's head to breakfast. Our duty is done."

"Where's Pete?" James wanted to know.

"He already went to the Great Hall. He had to go to the library early. Charms homework."

"Typical."

They walked down the stairs. Alice and Marlene were just coming down from the girls' dormitory.

"Hey, Remus?" Marlene said, totally ignoring James.

"How goes it?"

"Well, you haven't seen Lily, have you?"

"No, not since last night."

Marlene grimaced. "Okay, thanks."

"Why?" asked James. "Is she not in your room?"

Alice shot him a 'Look'. "Clearly not, because we've just come down from there and we're asking you if you've seen her. Use some brains."

James blinked. "Err...okay."

Alice tutted and walked away.

"What the hell?" he muttered to Remus.

"Well, you did lose your voice for a while last night..."

"Oh, shut up."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Remus Lup-"

But Remus wasn't listening. "Isn't that her over there? Alice! MARLENE!"  
>They turned and Remus pointed them in the direction of a gold chair beside the fireplace. The girls gave him the thumbs up, and he saluted them in return. The boys followed them over to ... Lily.<p>

Alice shook Lily. "Lils? Come on, wake up."

Lily swatted Alice's hands away. "Go away... five more minutes..."

"No, wake up!"

Lily was fast asleep again.

"Err..." Marlene thought quickly. "You're late for the summer train, so you have to stay at James' house for the entire summer!"

Lily's eyes shot open.

"Ah, good!" smiled Alice. "You're awake. Now, Lily honey, what were you doing down here?"

She yawned. "I eh... couldn't sleep."

"Again?" Sirius had joined the group.

"What do you mean, Black?" she asked hostilely.

"Just that you look as if the Snitch, never mind a Bludger, would knock you off a broom, even if you were Sellotaped to it."

"What's Sellotape?" James asked.

Alice and Marlene exchanged looks. Dare they say it...? Black was right. The rings that everybody had under their eyes were deep black under Lily's. She looked exhausted.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Marlene shot Sirius a warning look that clearly said. 'Back off _now_."

"I said that I was fine, _BLACK_."

"Saying it more often and in a louder voice doesn't make it true, _EVANS_."

"What's it to you, anyways? I said I was fine. You didn't seem to care so much yesterday. So I'd appreciate it if you left me alone. All of you." She stormed up towards the girls dorms.

Marlene made to go after her, but James pulled her back. "Don't."

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my friends? Especially after yesterday. You have no authority whatsoever where Lily Evans is concerned."

With that she grabbed Alice and walked quickly down to breakfast.

"Spiffing." Sirius muttered. "The wrath of Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon. Absolutely the best. No need to give each other Christmas presents now that we have this!"

"Hey. Keep me out of your 'we'" Remus said quickly.

James sighed. "We've just alienated them."

"Let's go to breakfast anyways," Sirius begged. "We won't be too well met, but I'm so _hungry_."

"Fine," Remus mumbled.

They reached the portrait hoe.

"Hippogriff."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Eating Fudge And Drinking Vinegar

A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, first of all, I have to apologise for not uploading. There really is no excuse to keep you all hanging like that. So, I'm really sorry. I uploaded a long one today to make up for it!

On, a brighter note, it took me the week, and a lot of support messages, but I got into Pottermore! Did anyone else? Was anyone else annoyed by the constant support message?

To the anonymous reviewer who called themselves hi, your review made me break out of my writers block and start to write, so thank you for reminding me that it had been three weeks and to update.

Lenners: Thanks very much, I love Remus! Not as much as James, though! No, I don't have a beta, if you want to be it though, cool!

I open at the close: they won't become friends yet! Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it!

Cathy: I haven't seen it yet! The Gaelo was cool, and I am not fluent.

ShootinStar: Thank you very much, I had a great time at it! Anyways, I don't really underatsnd why people are throwing tomatoes at you, but moving on!

BookWorm77071: You're moving? Cool! Hope you like your new house! Anyway, it's fine if you couldn't review, don't worry, I really appreciate it when people do review, especially if they were off somewhere and they take the time to review when they come back!

Thanks also to Musical Marvel, Devourer Of Teletubbies (loving the name, btw) and -chan xD (Do you read manga? From the name?) for alerting this story!

On with the chapter!

I'm away laughing on a fast camel!

Love Caroline xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Vaseline, Harry Potter, or a natural reserve of vinegar. I did try to make fudge once, and it tasted like I added sugar to condensed milk.

James stayed out of Lily's way for a few days- until the next Hogsmeade trip.

As in the Hogsmeade trip where Lily Evans was going with Robert Bell.

Lily woke up early. She was excited for the day ahead, Robert and her had always had a good laugh together. There was just something that was nagging the back of her mind. What _was_ it?

"AAAAAA!"

Lily screamed as, well, _something _whacked into her, knocking her off her perch on her bed.

"Lily! Come on! We still have to choose your clothes, do your make-up and fix the monstrosity that is your hair! Shower, now~!" Marlene barked, throwing a towel at her.

Ah.

Yes, that was it.

Lily did not enjoy being treated like a shop dummy. But Marlene was giving her a rather scary look, so for once, Lily closed her mouth and meekly took the proffered towel.

She took her time in the shower, labouredly massaging in shampoo (according to the instructions and all), but even doing that, she couldn't stretch it longer than fifteen minutes.

Lily sighed as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The water had been way too hot. She now resembled a scorched tomato. Attractive.

"I really have no pain threshold," Lily muttered to herself.

"LILY! HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM#! YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED!"

_Marlene_.

Lily smiled to herself, then yanked open the bathroom door, only to be greeted with what looked like the contents of hers, Alice's and Marlene's wardrobe all over the floor.

Her smile disappeared.

"Well!" Marlene said, appearing from behind Lily. "It took a lot of thought, but I've finally done it. I have picked out..." here she paused dramatically for breath.

"At least she's got the outfit picked out," Lily thought with relief.

"...the colour of the nail varnish you're wearing!" Marlene finished.

Lily groaned internally. This was going to be a lengthy process.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"...And I'll just put this here... and a bit of that there... and... perfect!"

Marlene exhaled loudly, pleased with herself. She spun Lily around to face the mirror.

Lily gasped.

Marlene had done a fantastic job.

"Marlene...just...WOW."

Marlene grinned smugly.

"I won't say I told you so, but if you insist..."

Lily poked her in the stomach.

"Ah, shup you w-"

"With the head on you!" Alice finished, finally waking up.

"Took you long enough," Lily muttered. "Where have you been during this torture?"

"Don't pretend it was torture, you loved it!"

"Yeah, yeah, Marls, sure I did. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Well, your face haunts my nightmares, so..."

"Again, shup."

"Stand up, Lily, and let's see how you look," Alice interrupted, bored with her friends mindless banter.

Lily stood up, with some difficulty due to the pins and needles in her feet.

"Hehe...this feels funny... I can't feel my legs."

Alice shook her head. "Moving on... Love what you've done, Marly!"

Marlene curtseyed. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, twirling around to see more of her outfit. She was wearing turned-up black skinny jeans, a grey leather jacket with a hood and red low-top Converse. As it _was_ January, the coldest month of the year, she was also wearing a bright green woollen scarf.

She wasn't wearing that much make-up, just dark green eyeliner and some powder ("To control shine!" Marlene had chirped as she dusted it on Lily, who rolled her eyes in return.)Lily had steadfastly refused to wear lipgloss, as she claimed it chapped her lips, so she was wearing Vaseline instead.

Marlene had fulfilled her promise of nail varnish in a bright blue shade, the same colour as the sky, apparently. Lily was desperately trying to prevent it from getting chipped as that would only result in incurring Marlene's' wrath. She tapped her nails, waiting for them to dry impatiently as Marlene dried her hair to its natural curls.

So, overall, Lily thought she looked pretty good.

"So, what time are you meeting Robert at?" Alice asked curiously.

"Eleven," Lily smiled to herself. She was looking forward to this date. Robert and her were getting along pretty well, they always had lots to talk about, ranging from their last conversation before Christmas about how exactly cheese was made and why a pair of furry shorts could never be admitted into decent society.

"Lily? Lily? You okay? Kinda blanked out there. BLINK. Stop staring at the wall." Marlene and Alice dissolved into laughter.

"Ugh." Dorcas Meadowes, the fourth occupant of their room, and a good friend of theirs, was speaking. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Well, it is Hogsmeade, and it is nearly eleven..." Lily laughed, trailing off.

"Eleven! Is that all?" Emmeline Vance shouted, waking with a start. "May Merlin save us when the rising sun blinds us!"

"Ah, good. Everyone's awake now." Alice smiled. "Going into Hogsmeade?"

"Sure," Emmeline replied. "Honeydukes first?"

"Great minds think alike," Dorcas interrupted.

"Lily? Where are you going all dressed up?" Emmeline asked curiously while Dorcas wolf-whistled.

The aforementioned redhead blushed.

"She's got a daaaate." Marlene smirked, drawing out the last word.

Lily blushed even deeper.

"Ooh!" Dorcas laughed. "Who is this mystery boy?"

"Robert Bell!" Alice joined in.

"Don't sound so surprised," Lily muttered. "You're doing wonders for my self-esteem here."

"Aww, Lils, we all know you're gorgeous, lucky cow." Emmeline laughed, ruffling Lily's hair. "And don't even say you're not, or I will attack you. And Marlene would therefore attack me for daring to disturb her work, and you don't want that to happen, now, do you?"

"Oh, s-"

"Shup you with the head on you!" everybody joined in.

They all laughed together at Lily's grumbling face, which slowly spread into a smile.

"Let's all laugh at my expense, then."

"And why would we do anything different?"

"Good point, well made."

"And it is five to eleven! Let's head!" Lily grinned, making her way out the door and down to the common-room.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Lily met Robert outside the castle gates. He was blowing on his hands, the cold January air already turning his ears and nose red.

"Rob?"

"Lily!" he said nervously, turning to face her. "Well... erm...shall we go then?"

She laughed as she linked her arm with his. "Don't be so awkward," she whispered. "Come on, let's go."

Robert laughed with her. "Awkward? Who's awkward? Certainly not me! Lily Evans, I am ashamed of you for even suggesting such a thing!"

"Oh, I wasn't _suggesting_, I was _stating_." She answered smoothly. "So, how was your Christmas?"

"Well, my uncles and aunts came over along with my cousins. After several hours of talk about school from our parents and, well, more... mature relations, me and my cousins ditched them to play Quidditch."

Lilly smirked. "Mature relations?"

"Fine! The old people! Happy?"

Lily was too busy laughing at his tone of voice and the way he was waggling his hands at her to respond.

"Anyways, what about yours?"

"My what?"

"Christmas, slowpoke."

"That was childish and uncalled for."

"It's my speciality."

"I've noticed."

"Kind of hard not to."

"Too true, too true."

"So, how was it?"

"Well, Alice and Marlene and I stayed over... we spent most of our time eating, pranking people and annoying Peeves. He nearly got us back though... so we had to run."

"What did you do?"

"Well, on Christmas morning, everybody got an interesting surprise, just say. Err... we also Transfigured some things into robots who attacked people with snowballs. Some of the nastier Slytherins got very angry, which only made the robots target them."

Robert grinned. "Nice one."

Lily swept a (non-existent) plumed hat from her head and sprang into a bow. "Thank you for your most gracious praise, young sir."

By this time, they had reached Honeydukes.

Lily shivered and pulled her hood down. "Want to go in?"

"Yeah, let's get you out of the cold."

"By which you really mean, you're cold." Lily joked.

"And that is how transparent I am."

"Exactly."

Robert pulled open the door. Or, he would have.

"Err... that's a push door."

"Err..."

"Smart."

"I do that the whole time."

"I don't get this aspect of human nature. If it says push, I always pull."

"I don't understand it either."

"Maybe someday I'll learn to read simple signs."

"Me too-"

"FUDGE!"

"Excuse me? Lily? Where have you gone?" Robert was standing in the middle of the shop, looking around in confusion.

"Come on!" Lily's excited voice called to him from the fudge stand. "Fudge fudge fudge fudge!"

"Im assuming you like fudge?"

"I_ love _fudge!" Lily squealed, grabbing several bags and rushing to the cash register.

"Here, let me get those..." Robert mumbled, taking the bags of fudge. Lily blushed.

"No, it's grand, really."

"I want to," Robert replied firmly. "If you feel that bad about it, you can get the Butterbeer, yeah?"

"Well, thanks loads."

"Don't worry about it."

Once Robert had paid for his own sweets and the fudge, they put up their hoods and made their way back out of the crowded sweetshop.

"Broomsticks?" Robert asked thickly, pointing towards the pub.

Lily nodded in response and they shuffled into the warm atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks. It was packed with Hogwarts students, however they spotted a quiet booth. Robert went to sit in the spot in the corner while Lily went to order their butterbeers.

"So," Lily began as she returned holding two glasses, "if you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?"

"Hmm." Robert grinned. "Well, I think I'd be invisible."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ive got a broom, I don't need to fly. Plus, I've always thought being invisible would be handy..." he mused.

"Suppose it would be, yeah. I'd like to read minds."

"Why?"

"I never know what people think of me. I don't know if they think I'm a stuck-up-her-own-ass-know-it-all-swot."

Robert reached across the table and took hold of her hand. He spoke gently. "Lily, you do realise that you're like, the most popular girl in this school, right?"

Lily smiled at him. "You don't have to say that, you know."

"I know I don't. I speak the truth!"

"Thanks, Rob."

"No probs."

"So, anyways, what are your feelings on drinking vinegar? Purely for research purposes, by the way."

"Of course. Well, I admit that I have tried it before."

"And the verdict?"

"I feel polluted saying this... but I quite enjoyed it."

"Welcome to my world, Rob. Welcome to my world."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: All Hail The Awkward Turtle!**

**A/N: I'm just enjoying my last few days before I go back to school...sigh...updates will probably get even slower than they are already , sorry. This is an exam year (Junior Cert.), so just a heads-up. Don't kill me if I don't update, I'll try to as often as possible!**

**BookWorm77071: Thanks very much for the compliment! Your house will get better, I hope! I got into Pottermore, but I didn't get my welcome email yet, did you?**

**ThePerson (): I like Rob too! Not as much a James, because that will never happen. I know someone who used to drink vinegar, and if there's vinegar in the beetroot jar, I **_**will**_** drink it. Yes, I am weird.**

**ShootinStar: I'm sure they don't hate you. Thanks for your review!**

**To the Anonymous who said that they loved Marlene, thanks you very much, and I really appreciate that you took the time to review! I mean, I hate reviewing, all the signing in and stuff, so thanks again. **

**Also thanks you to DianaBlack27, LilMissChattaBox123, bookworm299, Princesschloe72, RandomTasha and feministgrimm for alerting and stuff!**

**Read and review please guys! I struggled with this chapter, so reviewing would really help me out! Also, if you want any scenes, feel free to request!**

**On with the chapter! **

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel!**

**Love Caroline xxx**

**James P.O.V.**

"Come on, Sirius!" James shouted, exasperated. "It's already ten past eleven! Get out of the bathroom! I WANT TO LEAVE!"

"Jeez." Sirius muttered, appearing at the door of the ensuite. "Cool your jets! I'm coming!"

"Good!" James exclaimed. "Well..."

Peter looked at him pityingly. "You don't know what jets are, do you?"

"Of course I do!" James answered hotly. "They're those boxes filled with ice that Muggles use to freeze food, right? That's why it's cool your jets?"

"James... that box used to freeze food... that's called a freezer."

Remus shook his head. "You do realise that some wizards use them too?"

"Why would you bother when you can do a quick Freezing Charm? It's not common knowledge about every Muggle contraption!"

"You take Muggle Studies!"

"That, my friend, is that period of time in the week when he catches up on his Lily daydreams." Sirius butted in.

"I resent that! I use that time for doing things completely and totally unrelated to Lily Evans!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't make me violate my probation." Remus muttered darkly.

To which Sirius and James turned and gave him the finger.

"That's what they call gentlemanlike behaviour." Peter snickered.

"Can we just leave?"

"Thank you Sirius."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"It is cold." Sirius managed to get out through chattering teeth.

"Well, now that we have a firm grasp of the obvious..."

"Honeydukes?" Remus asked, interrupting James.

"Then... Zonkos?"

"Why did you even ask?"

"Dunno."

They continued on in silence until Sirius mumbled:

"I'm trying to stop my brain cells from freezing."

"What brain cells, Sirius?"

Pause.

"Good point."

"And we're here!" Peter said loudly so that everybody could hear him through their laughter. They were getting some very strange looks from the Hogsmeade residents.

"Grab the door, there, James."

*two minutes later*

"James, push the door. Not pull."

"Ah. There we go!"

Once they had shuffled inside the door of the sweetshop, they noticed Robert Bell standing next to Lily Evans at the fudge stand.

"I take it you like fudge, then?" they could hear him say, laughing.

"Lily loves fudge," James scowled. "Everyone knows that."

Sirius gave him a funny look. "Actually, I don't think that everyone does..."

"I love fudge!"

Lily practically screamed in excitement.

"And there shines his stalker tendencies," Remus muttered. "How about we come back later, James?"

"Whatever," James growled, looking angry.

Sirius barely held back a smirk. "_He is so whipped"_.

"Come on... let's go to Zonkos, then, mate," Sirius said, dragging James forcefully out of Honeydukes and into the freezing air.

"What the hell is Lily doing with him?" James spat angrily as soon as they had stepped outside the door of Honeydukes, conveniently forgetting that him and Robert Bell had gotten on quite well up to this point.

"Well, James... Remus began. "We've already gone through this, remember? At breakfast, that entire day, the day after, and every other day afterwards except yesterday, when you mercifully forgot."

"Well, who cares? This is a matter of vital importance!"

"Vital. That's what it is." Peter muttered to himself.

Sirius sniggered, and then straightened his face when James glared at him. He crossed his arms. "Look, Jamsiepoo. Just buy whatever crap you have to buy here, go to Honeydukes and then ot the Three Broomsticks. My day is not entirely being centred on Lily and her date.

James panicked. "What? You think they're dating? What?"

Remus gave him a pointed look.

Sirius gave Remus a pointed look.

Peter gave Sirius a pointed look.

"STOP GIVING ME THE THREE PERSON POINTED LOOK OF SHAAAME"!

"We're sorry, James." Sirius said solemnly. "It must be done."

"NOOOO! STOP THE POINTEDNESS! I FEEL LIKE A NEEDLE, ALL POINTED AND SHAMEFUL!"

Peter broke the circle, looking puzzled. "How can a needle be shameful?"

Remus and Sirius groaned. "Congrats ,Pete. He was just getting freaked."

"Whatever. Let's just get to Zonkos."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

James had calmed down sufficiently by the time they got to the Three Broomsticks. The Marauders walked into together, laughing. The room turned to look at them, and more than a few people called out hello, to receive laughs, waves and dazzling smiles in return.

Yes, the Marauders were that cool.

Lily noticed this and scowled.

James noticed Lily and scowled.

Remus dragged him over to the other side of the pub while Sirius got the Butterbeers.

"So," Sirius began forcefully, sitting James' Butterbeer in front of him. "What about this Animagus thing? We haven't done any research since Christmas."

"Keep your voice down, Sirius," Peter hissed.

"I agree with that yoke." James said. "We really should finish it off. We've nearly cracked it, guys."

"We'll try to master it before the next full moon," Sirius muttered, nodding at Remus.

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I don't think that yee should do this, guys. It could go seriously wrong, you do realise that?"

"Of course we realise that." James replied quietly. "I'm taking the risk, and I think I speak for the others aswell. That's what Marauders do, we take risks."

Peter nodded vigorously.

Sirius exhaled and leaned back. "Marauder's Honour, Remmy."

Remus still looked torn but he nodded his head and left the conversation at that.

They had moved onto a lighter topic, namely how many square centimetres of floor were visible in their dorm room.

"Well," James was saying, "thanks to Sirius' contribution, we've achieved the... un-achievable."

Sirius stood up and bowed proudly, drawing attention to their table. Noticing this, Remus stood up and yelled, "And introducing Sirius, the Sovereign of Unkempt, a Kingdom far, far away!"

Sirius grinned good-naturedly. "Bow down before me, minion!"

James jumped up out of his chair. "I will fight you for the crown!"

Peter drew an imaginary sword. "I will rid the world of this cunning knave!"

"I will defend my title!" Sirius yelled in response.

And so the teams split up, James and Peter, and Sirius and Remus, who 'fought' their way out the door, to a cheery farewell from Rosmerta and tumultuous applause.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"So," Robert laughed. "Let me get this straight. You once walked straight into a fourth year boy's dorm, to tell them to shut up, in your underwear?"

"They were being LOUD!"Lily moaned, hiding her face in her hands in her mortification.

"And you didn't stop to think, 'her, maybe I'll put on some clothes'?" Robert grinned.

Lily scowled and shook her head.

"Wait a sec," Robert said curiously. "When did this happen, anyways?"

Lily muttered something from between her fingers.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Thursday, okay? Happy?"

"Ecstatic!"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, if you really feel that you must..."

"Oh, shut up." Lily muttered, but she smiled as she said this.

"AND INTRODUCING SIRIUS-"

"Oh, for the love of donuts..." Lily groaned.

"...What do donuts have to do with it?"

"Merlin to Berlin, Berlin to Berliner!"

"That's stupid."

"No its not!"

"What about saying cheesecake instead?"

"What do you have against donuts?"

"The fact that they have a hole in the middle."

"What about it?" Lily asked.

"Well, any time I eat a donut, I feel compelled to look through it."

"And..."

"My dog attacked my face."

"That would explain it."

"I thought so."

By the time they finished their mini-conversation, James and Peter were 'fighting' Remus and Sirius.

Lily groaned.

Robert laughed at her distraught face.

"This isn't funny. What the hell? They're disturbed!"

"Nah, they're funny sometimes. Come on, just smile! Turn that frown upside-down!" Robert said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Lily smirked. "You look ridiculous."

"So do you."

"Not as much as you!"

"Very mature, Lils."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I learnt from the best."

"That's funny... I didn't know I took students..."

Lily looked at her watch. "I should go... Slughorn is having one of his parties, and apparently, its vital that I be there." She sighed dramatically.

"But what can you do?" Robert sighed, mocking her, and clutching at his heart. "What a thing it is to be clever... I'll walk you."

"Nah," Lily answered. "That's okay, you don't have to."

"I know." Robert said, hesitating. "I want to."

"Oh." Lily smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on then," Robert said awkwardly after a moment pause, leading her outside with a nod of his head.

They walked out the door in silence. Lily was racking her thoughts frantically for something to say.

Robert was thinking along the same lines too. The silence became more and more apparent between them until...

Robert grabbed her hand.

Lily instantly blushed dark red, a very attractive colour. If it was a colour of paint, it would be a lovely shade of Jam Tart.

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"So," Lily began, swinging their hands between them to ward off the cold, "How many awdward-turtley things do you know?"

"Well, there's the original awkward turtle, the awkward flag, the awkward rake, the awkward giraffe, the fail whale, the fail snail..."

"You've got to be kidding me. Awkward rake?"

"Of course."

"Okay, do them all!"

Robert obligingly sprang into the hand gestures, Lily joining in until they faintly resembled some sort of dance, which viewed by innocent passersbys, looked like two teenagers flapping about like Flobberworms.

They did this 'dance' many times, not caring about the stares they were receiving, all the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh," Lily began. "We're here."

"Yes," Robert answered, rather uselessly. "Here we are."

"Well," Lily shuffled her feet. "Thanks for the..._date_, and the fudge, and well, the great time, and the Custard Cream dance (which was what they had christened their Awkward Turtle Dance). I had a really great time. So... well, thanks for that."

"Yeah, I had a good time too, you rambler." Robert chuckled quietly.

"Okay... so... bye."

"Er... bye."

Lily turned to day the password

Robert turned and smacked himself across the face. "IDIOT!" he berated himself inside his head.

He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her back around to face him. "I was wondering... are you and me... I mean, do you want to... well... be my girlfriend?"

Lily beamed." Yeah, I guess I do."

Robert grinned back at her and bent down to kiss her.

Lily closed her eyes and when they broke apart she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Can't get rid of me now, Evans!"

"See ya, Robbie!"

"Bye Lils."

Lily waited until he was gone to hurriedly say the password, ignoring the Fat Lady's exclamation of "What a nice-looming boy, dear!"

To the surprise of everyone in the common-room (which happened to be a lot of people as Professor McGonagall was reading out an announcement ), Lily Evans ran into their midst, did a dance which resembled every Awkward Animal ever invented, then ran up to her dorm, laughing manically and singing loudly about the wonders of fudge, vinegar and custard creams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Strange Buzzing Noises**

**A/N: First off, I have to apologise. My computer broke down three weeks ago, and I couldn't update at all! I just got it back! This has been written for ages, and I'm so sorry that its kinda short! The next one's nearly done, and I know this is really bad since I haven't updated in so long, but I'd really appreciate it if I got some reviews. So, anyways, hello to RandomTasha, FallenStar22, ShootinStar, BookWorm77071, harrypotter554, wild-daisy7 and Rander Home for your reviews and alerts! Much appreciated! But hugest thanks to Cathy, who's been telling me to hurry up and get this typed and helping me during Business etc etc. So this chapter is formally dedicated to Cathy! Thank you!**

**On with the chapter! I'm away laughing on a fast camel!**

**Love Caroline xx**

"**If you're going to walk on thin ice, you might as well dance."**

Sirius was confused. "Why was Lily talking about custard creams?"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Lily waltzed into her dorm, grinning to herself.

"AMBUSH!"

"TARGET..."

"CAPTURED!"

"HELP ME!"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"Hmm." Remus Lupin mused, looking up at the ceiling in wonder. "I wonder what that scream was. It sounded awfully like a plea for help."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Emmeline, Dorcas, Alice and Marlene threw Lily onto her bed and bounced beside her.

"Ooh, look who's imitating the Cheshire Cat," Marlene grinned.

"Err... what are you guys doing here?" Lily avoided her dorm-mates' eyes, moving backwards on her four-poster.

"We're simply sitting." Emmeline grinned in an evil villain manner.

"Why was I kidnapped?"

"Kidnap is such a scientific term..." Alice pondered. "Really, we prefer borrowed. We just borrowed you for a while."

"I think I'm going to the library..."Lily mumbled, slipping off her bed and subtly sprinting towards the door as Alice argued with Dorcas over the use of the word borrowed.

As she banged the door shut, Lily could hear Marlene scream "GRAB HER, SOMEBODY!"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Lily rushed past Peter Pettigrew, knocking him over in her haste to get out of the portrait hole.

"Oof." Peter said, tumbling backwards onto the floor.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

Lily slowed down outside the library, brushing imaginary dust off of her shoulder. She walked to her usual table and was unsurprised to see someone already there.

"Hi, Sev!" she grinned.

"Hey Lils." He didn't look up, furiously scribbling on a scroll of parchment. "Here, sit yourself down." He moved a stack of books from the chair opposite him and glanced up at Lily.

"Did you go to Hogsmeade?"

"No..." he pointed his quill in a gesture towards the stack of books that had previously been sitting on the chair. "Things to see, work to be done, eh?"; laughing. "What about you?"

Lily pointed to the remainder of a 'snowstorm' in her hair.

"I'm sure it was a blizzard," Severus chuckled, turning back to his Potions book.

"What's this?" Lily asked curiously, leaning over the table to read upside-down. " ... Sect-

"That's nothing!" Severus yelped, banging his book closed. "Here, this one's miles better!"

Lily watched curiously. "Go on then."

"_Muffliato!" _Severus muttered, pointing his wand in the direction of Madam Pince, the only other person in the deserted library.

"What did you do to her?" Lily panicked.

"Calm down, Lils." Severus reassured her. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lily pulled him back down from his standing position. "What the hell are you doing? Are you mental? She'll have a coronary!"

Severus grinned and shook his head smugly. "Nope. Look."

Lily looked properly this time.

Madame Pince was going about doing exactly what she had been doing two minutes ago. She flitted from shelf to shelf, rearranging books, muttering to herself. Almost as if...

Almost as if she hadn't heard, as if nobody had made a sound.

"_WOW_." Lily muttered. "What was that spell again? Write it down, would you?"

She extended her arm and waited for Severus to scratch the spell onto her hand.

"Err...yeah. Here..." he fumbled with his quill.

"Thanks." Lily looked at her arm. "What was it? Some kind of flick?"

"Here, take out your wand and I'll show you."

Lily obliged.

"Okay, now kinda... yeah, that's it."

"Cool! Where did you find it anyways?" Lily asked, curiously.

"I didn't find it... I made it up."

"Really? So what does it actually do? Short-term effects, yeah?"

He shrugged. "I haven't really tested it. Basically, your ears kinda buzz... like there's a really annoying bee? And it makes you unable to hear any conversations. So, use it in like class and stuff."

"Epic!" Lily was pleased. "So when did you make it up?"

"Just now."

"It's really cool! Good for you, Sev, keep it up!"

"Thanks Lils."

There was a comfortable silence for a minute before Severus spoke again.

"What did you do?"

Lily was startled out of her daydream. "What?"

"In Hogsmeade."

"Oh!" she understood now. "Well, me and Rob went to Honeydukes and then-"

"Who?" Severus spoke angrily, his eyes flashed angrily.

"Rob? Robert. Bell. In Ravenclaw?" Lily answered, oblivious to Severus' disturbed state. "Anyways, we went into Zonko's, and then Honeydukes, and fudge, and then-"

"Why did you go with him?" Severus interrupted.

"Why shouldn't I go with him?" Lily asked defensively. "Who are you, Potter?"

She spat out his name as if saying it would poison her.

Severus looked pleased for a minute. "Speaking of Potter, actually..."

"Not again!" Lily groaned. "You really need to get over this, Sev. I've said this so many times..."

"There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" Severus persisted.

"He's ill. They say he's ill-"

"Every month at the full moon?"

"I know your theory. "Lily replied coldly.

"My point is, this Lupin kid, there's something wrong with him."

"Remus Lupin is a good friend of mine, "Lily hissed. "There is nothing _wrong_ with him."

"But-"

"I'm leaving," Lily said shortly. "I'll see you around."

She didn't wait for Severus to reply before she stalked away.

A shower was all she needed. Actually... she'd get up early in the morning and get one. She couldn't escape her friends for much longer...

Despite herself and her mood, she smiled as she neared the portrait hole.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"C'mon, James!"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Stop stepping on my toes, Remmy!" Peter moaned.

"Who's got the map?"

"I thought you did!"

"No, that was you!"

"Shut up, you two! It was me!"

"Filch is coming!" James whispered angrily. "Would you three ever shut it!"

"Right-o, James." Sirius saluted.

"Shut up."

"Unlike you," Remus began, "I may actually want to get to sleep tonight, so if you wouldn't mind shutting your fat mouths so we can get on with this?"

"Well said, Remmy." Sirius muttered.

"Do _NOT_ call me that, you great oaf."

"Just cast the bloody spell, would you?" James snapped, losing what little patience he had had in the first place.

"Okay, okay." Remus grinned, holding his hands up in defeat and casting the spell. Beside him, James, Sirius and Peter did the same.

"THANK YOU."

Sirius laughed. "Let's get to bed. And do it quietly, would you?"

"You're one to-"

"DON'T! SHUT UP!"

Ms. Norris turned her glassy yellow eyes on where the four boys stood together under the Invisibility Cloak. Swishing her tail, she turned and ran off.

"NEVER MIND QUIET! RUN! RUN FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE! RUUNNNNNN!"

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"Night guys."

"I think that when I fell over the tapestry, I broke something."

"A bone?"

"No. A suit of armour, perhaps?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Stand-Off**

**A/N: Hi guys! I understand that the last chapter was kinda short, and lots of people didn't understand it, but three reviews? So, thanks to Cathy as usual, and hello to Lisz, chocolatesnipe and kersa13, for adding this to your alerts!**

**This chapter is dedicated to BookWorm77071, who reviews almost every chapter, so thank you so much, I wanted to let you know that it's really appreciated.**

**Lenners: Firstly, thanks for your review. Yeah, I know that the chapter didn't make too much sense… hopefully this one will clear up some things! Just another thing, what did you mean by small paragraphs to move the story? Sounds handy. About the paragraph breaks, I wanted to show that they happen in different places, but at the same time. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**On with the chapter!**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel!**

**Love Caroline!**

Lily Evans hummed merrily and strolled into breakfast. She sat down in her usual place beside Marlene.

"Morning guys."

There was no answer.

She looked up.

Alice and Marlene were staring at her in shock and horror. Alice looked at Marlene. Marlene looked back at Alice.

"Wait… why are you purple?" Alice asked, peering at Lily through tired eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lily was confused. "What do you mean, purple?

Marlene spun her round and brought one of Lily's hands up to her face. "Look!"

"WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

There was a slight pause. Dorcas stormed into the hall followed closely by Emmeline.

"AND WHY ARE DORCAS AND EMMELINE BRIGHT PURPLE!"

"Why is LILY PURPLE?" Dorcas screamed.

Lily stood up and looked around desperately.

"Why am I surrounded by purbles?"

"Purbles?" Marlene muttered to Alice, who raised her eyebrows in a questioning motion back at her.

"Wait a moment…" Lily said slowly, revolving to face the door of the Great Hall. Right on cue, it opened…

…to admit a first year.

"Come on!" Dorcas muttered impatiently, looking at her watch as if to illustrate her point. "You're holding up my extremely busy schedule, guys!"

Lily stared at the door as it opened again.

In slouched four fifth year boys.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Run!" Sirius Black yelled. "THE WRATH OF THE EVANSMEISTER! NOWHERE IS SAFE!"

"SHUT IT, BLACK, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING EXCRUTIATINGLY PAINFUL AND SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Sirius stopped running around in circles with a curious look on his face. "And what exactly would that be, O Great and Wise Prefect?"

"Whatever anger is left by the time I'm finished with him!" Lily had stormed the entire length of the Hall and was now pointing her wand threateningly between James' eyebrows.

"Lily…" Remus spoke warily. "Put the wand down."

She took no notice of him.

"Did you turn me… purple?"

"You'd make a gorgeous blackcurrant, Evans." James marked. "We're just compatible, I suppose. I'm well… plain gorgeous and a fabulous Quidditch player, and you resemble a gorgeous fruit."

"How is that compatible?" Sirius asked Peter in a whisper.

"I don't even know anymore…" Peter shook his head sadly.

"What the hell did you do?" Lily asked in a deadly whisper.

"Spell on the showers, "James bragged. "Anyone who got a shower this morning turned purple. Sixth year charm. Aren't we just brilliant?"

"Make me a normal colour!"

"Sorry, Evans." James replied. "No can do. You see, _that_ is an extremely strong spell, and it will only wear off after a week or so! Isn't that fun?"

"FUN!" Lily screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD, YOU THREE-HEADED ARROGANT MEDUSA!"

"Medusa?" Sirius said, injured. "I like my hair."

"CAN IT, BLACK!"

James' eyes twinkled. "Hey Evans, I'll take it off if you go out with me? Go on!"

Lily turned back around furious. "I've got a boyfriend!"

James decided to ignore her last comment. "So, since we're obviously meant for one another… is that a yes to a date?"

_SMACK._

"The day I go out with you, James Potter, will be the day that the devil skips through a field, picking flowers and handing them out to small children!"

"Is skipping and picking flowers a habit of yours then, Evans?" James grinned.

Lily snapped.

"FURNUNCULUS!"

James writhed on the ground, then felt boils erupt in his face, as Lily Evans pushed past him and stormed out of the Great Hall; Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Enmeline hurrying after her, throwing apologetic looks to Remus, who simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled half-heartedly.

"Come on, mate." Sirius poked him in the shoulder. "Let's put a bag over James' head and get him to the Hospital Wing. I can't bear to look at his uglier-than-normal mug for any longer than I already have."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

In about a week, the colour charm wore off, to Lily's great relief. However, due to the embarrassment she was caused (and the hassle from the Slytherins), a deeper hatred than ever before had sprung up between her and James. She had been made look foolish.

Though, for James' part, he had tormented her at every opportunity, hexed Sev, and imitated her reactions for a while before Emmeline had warned him off.

It was coming from the last Herbology class of the week that Lily had had enough. As she still had a slight purple tinge, James and Sirius had turned her books, uniform and bag purple to match, then proceeded to make them flick different colours. It had been going on all week, and quite frankly, Lily was sick of looking like a walking rainbow.

She walked out of the classroom before the Marauders, to see Dorcas waiting for her.

"What's up?" Dorcas asked. "You looked exhausted."

Lily shook her head in return. Dorcas immediately understood, letting her voice take on a kinder tone. "Come on sweetie, you can tell us all about it in the dorm. Let's get you up there quickly, okay?" she gave her a hug and marched her up the hill, glaring at the Marauders over Lily's shoulder as they passed them by.

"Merlin," Sirius had caught the look. "Meadowes doesn't look best pleased, does she?"

"I think you go too far, guys." Remus started. "You're targeting Lily, and I really think you should stop. She didn't look as if she was going to kill you both today-"

"-she looked like she was going to cry," Peter finished for him. "I mean, honestly? You took it too far."

"We didn't!" Sirius protested. "Jamesie here spent a full ten minutes in the Hospital Wing after she was finished with him!"

"Gee, a full ten minutes." Remus answered sarcastically. "She's been getting it from you two for a whole week. Haven't you done enough yet?"

James looked uncomfortable, his eyes following Lily and Dorcas, who were walking in front of them, through the courtyard. He had to check…

"Hey, Evans!"

Dorcas whipped her head around and glared at them, clearly saying with her eyes, _'back off!'_

James ignored her. "EVANS!"

Lily's shoulders slumped but she kept walking through the Entrance Hall.

"HEY, EV-"

Another figure had joined them. Robert Bell took one long look at Lily's face, heard James call Lily's name, put his arm around her, and then turned angrily and gave James the finger.

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"What did that git do to you now?" Robert asked Lily angrily. "I swear-"

"Look," Dorcas muttered to him in an undertone. "She's just tired, that's all. She's been getting it up to here from the Marauders. I think she just needs a break. Why don't you take her out somewhere for a treat?"

"Sure." Robert agreed. "I was going to anyway, but what do you mean 'all week?' Potter's been hassling her?"

"Well, kind of…"

"Leave it, Rob!" Lily shouted after his retreating back. "I said, LEAVE IT!"

"C'mon," Dorcas dragged her away. "Potter and Black can look after themselves. In the meantime, we have to look after _you_."

"I said I was fine."

"Well, if you're not right now, then you certainly will be after some chocolate and a chat. No arguments, let's go!"

Lily grinned at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sweetie."

*****PAGEBREAK!*****

"Did you see that?" Sirius asked furiously. "The nerve!"

"I saw it alright," James was angry too. "I also saw him with his hands all over my Lily! Talk about a Public Display of Affection!"

"James," Remus sighed, ever the voice of reason. "He only put his arm around her."

"So?"

"I've seen you do much worse at the_ breakfast_ table. Like yesterday, for example."

Even Sirius winced at the memory. "Please don't give us a display of your snogging skills again, or lack thereof. I beg of you. I was eating breakfast."

"Why her?" Peter asked. "Doing that right in front of Lily isn't really going to get you anywhere."

"Well…"James was clearly struggling to find a response. "Well… okay, she _was_ annoyingly stupid."

Sirius snickered. "You'd make a lovely couple."

James punched him. "Shut up."

A tall girl detached herself from her group of friends and walked over to the Marauders.

"Hey, Potter, Black."

"Hi Amy! Wazzup?"

"I want you two both in bed by nine o'clock tonight. It's a big game tomorrow, and I need you both alive and awake, if not fully functioning, and on the pitch at ten tomorrow. Understood?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Sirius saluted.

Amy smiled. "Grand, bye then." She strolled back to her friends.

"Ah, playing the Slytherins." Sirius yawned and stretched. "What better way to start off the year?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: In Which Years of Magical Training Goes Down the Drain**

**A/N: I am so sorry, guys. I really am. I'm terrible. I haven't uploaded in ages, and I'm so sorry for that. I do want to thank Cathy as always, and Jensen Kaufman, potterforever098, Rosebetweentwothorns, lilys4eva, thisismimi, kathrasher874 and to Lenners for her review. I know that I don't really deserve reviews, guys, but I'd really like them. I don't know what you think if the characters, or anything, so I'd really like to hear from you all.**

**Just want to say that I typed the wrong name, Slytherin are not playing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff are. Sorry for any confusion caused. Don't hate me!**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel! **

**Love Caroline xx**

James and Sirius grimaced as they sat down at the breakfast table the following morning.

"Food." James groaned. "I never thought of its potential to be so evil and unappetising up until now."

"Oh, shut up." Remus smirked. "Like you won't play well. Sirius, on the other hand..."

Sirius attempted to whack Remus upside the head. He succeeded.

"Jeez," Remus muttered, rubbing the side of his face. "Some people can be so violent..."

"Save the violence for the match, Sirius." Peter advised.

"Or we could use it now," James growled, his eyes fixed on the doorway. Robert Bell had just walked in, surrounded by his laughing friends and wearing his Ravenclaw jersey with a Gryffindor scarf.

"James, he's not even playing. Ravenclaw, remember?"

"Who cares?" James groaned. "I wish he was. Just so I could show him up. Or possibly even maim him."

Peter looked at James incredulously. "Wow. You're extremely jealous."

"Excuse me? "James spluttered. "I am not jealous of Robert Bell. What does he have that I don't?"

"Shut up, would you?" Sirius yawned. "Don't be a prick. We know as well as you do that you're acting like one now. So save the anger for the match, and when we win, there'll be a big after-party, all houses invited, okay? No leaving out Ravenclaw."

"Whatever," James muttered and stabbed his eggs with a fork.

"Yo, Black! Grab Potter, and down to the dressing-rooms!" Amy Fitch shouted from down the table.

"Will do, Fitch!"

"Good luck, guys," Remus grinned, high-fiving them.

As they slouched out of the Great Hall, James bumped into Lily. She didn't say anything, merely glared, stepped to the side and into the hall. James' shoulders slumped even more and Sirius, noticing, pulled him out of the Entrance Hall and upstairs to collect their Quidditch gear.

"Come on, Alice!" Lily was bouncing around. "We're not going to get to the pitch before tomorrow at the rate you're going!"

Alice hurried out from the bathroom. "I want to look _nice_."

"Hey!" Marlene grinned. "What are you trying to say?"

"Never mind that, Marly!" Lily smirked. "Look nice for whom, exactly, my darling Alice?"

"Nobody!" Alice hastened to correct her.

"Very suspicious, don't you think, Marlene?" Lily cooed, circling Alice, who gulped.

She tried again. "I thought that you wanted to see the match?"

That did it. Lily jumped and sprinted down the stairs. They could hear her banging into walls, doors and occasionaly even people in her haste.

Marlene wagged a finger at Alice. "Tut, tut, getting Lily off the subject? I'm surprised at you,Prewett."

Alice shrugged. "Hey, it had to be done."

There was a knock on the door and a sixth-year, Catherine Jennings strode in.

"Um, is Lily feeling very well, guys? She's going a bit out of control downstairs... talking about eating and babies and Quidditch... or something along those lines."

Alice looked at Marlene.

"We'll...eh, tranquillize her, Catherine." Marlene decided. "Thanks for letting us know."

She laughs. "You'd have found out sooner or later."

There was a sudden burst of a person singing a Muggle song from the common-room.

"Let's go!" Alice laughed.

It wouldn't be a close match, James decided. Gryffindor were bound to win. With him on the team? Yeah. Bound to win.

He knew that Remus and Peter would be watching, ad most likely Lily would be too. Although she was never interested in watching _HIM_ play, it was just about the game and the team to her. Curious.

"Come on, James!" Sirius popped his head into the dressing room. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming now!" James called, pulling on this Quidditch gloves and sprinting out the door after Sirius.

"There you are!" Amy yanked him to stand in his place and shouted hastily. "Okay, go!"

"Right ahead of you!" Mike France yelled back.

The Gryffindor team zoomed out onto the pitch, amid screams and yells of "Go, Potter!" and the commentator, Marcus Specknall shouting the name of each player.

Amy shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Maria Candleford, who smiled at her good-naturedly, Amy smiled tentavily back.

"Okay!" Madam Hooch announced loudly. "Is everybody ready? Yes? Then..." she blew the whistle, and with that, James was in the air, Quaffle in hand.

"And it's Potter with the Quaffle! Pass to Fitch ... and a Bludger to the hands by Canavan! And Hufflepuff with the Quaffle! And pass to Phillips! And nice intersection by Potter! And Potter with the Quaffle ... and he scores! 10-nil to Gryffindor!"

It was half an hour into the match and Lily was getting cold. She blew on her hands. It was 140-20 to Gryffindor, and it looked as if the Snitch was in hiding. The Gryffindor Seeker, Tom Winters, was looking around, desperate to end the match before the entire team got frostbite, but to no avail.

Rob glanced at Lily. Cold?"

Lily shook her head. "No, not really."

Rob smiled. "Your hands are bright red." He pointed out, taking them between his own and rubbing them.

"Thanks." Lily laughed; turning back to the match as Rob carelessly slung his arm around her shoulders. Emmeline started screaming beside her. "Go! Come on, Tom!"

Tom Winters had dropped into a hastily constructed dive. He chased the Snitch, neck and neck with the Hufflepuff Seeker, Janet Ferguson. Tom was just stretching out his fingers when...

BAM!

A Bludger whacked straight into Janet.

"And Black with a Bludger! And Winters has the Snitch!"

Just before Janet fell off her broom, Tom had grabbed the Snitch. Upon seeing her fall, he flew down to catch her. He pulled Janet onto his broom and flew down to the ground with her. Sirius wolf-whistled.

"Woo, Tom!" James called to the fourth year. "Good man yourself!"

Tom and Janet both blushed brighter.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON-ROOM!"Sirius had magically amplified his voice. "Come on; everyone's welcome!"

Ravenclaw, Gryffindors, some Hufflepuffs, and even the occasional Slytherin joined in the cheer that went up.

"Sorry, Rob!" Alice appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "We're going to have to steal your girlfriend... we'll see you at the party, yeah?"

Rob laughed at Lily's panic-stricken face, and replied "Yeah, I'll see you there." Ignoring the glares coming from Lily, he kissed her, waved goodbye and headed over to his friends.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Marlene joined them. "So come on! Why are we waiting here? We have a party to get ready for! Let's go!"

Lily grinned, and decided, just this once, to go with it. She linked arms with Emmeline, Alice and Marlene (Dorcas had gone up already, complaining of the cold), and sauntered back up to the castle with her friends.

"Hey, ladies!" Sirius Black winked at them as they made their way down the stairs. "And, can I just say, you all look absolutely ravishing?"

"Quit it, Black." Marlene muttered. "I'm not in the mood for your crap tonight."

Sirius held up his hands and backed away slowly. "Okay, okay! I'll just go over here... all on my own..." he took a deep breath and gave them puppy eyes, bottom lip wobbling.

"Oh, leave them alone." Remus smiled at the girls. "Hey, you all look really nice."

"Thanks, Remmy." Emmeline returned the smile.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted. "So he's allowed giving you compliments?"

"Yes." Dorcas replied in pointed voice.

"Oh. Well then." Sirius blinked. "Why, hello there!" he turned to a Ravenclaw sixth-year, who giggled and blushed.

"That was... revolting." Lily mumbled quietly.

"So," Remus began. "Want to start off the dancing? Nobody else is..." he pointed to the empty, rather forlorn-looking space that served as a dance floor when all of the chairs were moved out of the way.

"Sure!" Alice agreed, grabbing everyone, including a very surprised looking Peter who had just come down the stairs, and dragging them to the dance floor. Dorcas flicked her wand at the music player in the corner, which began playing an upbeat pop song. Everyone started to dance, and seeing this, other people stated joining in.

Someone tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned around. "Hi, Rob!"

"Hi everyone." Rob smiled round at everyone.

"Why, hello!" came a voice behind them. "Bell? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off studying or doing something both equally smart and boring?"

"Potter." Lily turned around and gritted her teeth. "What now?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you look simply irresistible tonight, Evans."

Robert smiled thinly. "She does." He tightened his grip on Lily's arm.

"Yeah, she does." James agreed, tasking a step closer. "Care to dance, Evans? Ditch the bore and opt for someone a million times better looking."

Rob pulled out his wand. "Back off, Potter."

James took out his wand as well. "Whets the matter, Bell? Can't deal with a little healthy competition?"

"Come on, Rob. Let's just go. Everyone's staring." Lily pulled on his arm. He sighed, turning around and walking away.

"What, don't possess the skill to fight? Don't possess the brains or the wits either, by the looks of it."

This time, Rob whirled around and sent a curse at James, who flicked his wand lazily in return. Year of magical training soon went down the drain as the two boys threw away their wands and resorted to hitting each other anywhere they could reach.

"Stop, stop it!" Lily yelled, trying to pull them apart. "I SAID, STOP!"

A huge bang went off, and everyone stopped to see what was going on. Remus and Frank Longbottom, wands out and pointing towards the ceiling, walked over and yanked the two boys off each other. James had a black eye, while Rob was sporting a swelled lip.

"For the love of Merlin!" Franck yelled. "Cop on! Get a grip on yourselves. What would happen if McGonagall came down to find this? There'd be no Quidditch for the year!"

Rob at least had the grace to look ashamed, while James started straight ahead defiantly.

"Fine." Robert said. "Fine. Leave it!" as his friends went to help him. "Where's Lily?" he asked Marlene.

Marlene looked at him disbelievingly. "She went up to the dorm a while ago, idiot. She's hardly going to enjoy watching her boyfriend making both a fool of her and himself, is she?"

"Okay." Rob replied. "I get it: she's mad."

"No duh. "Dorcas answered sarcastically. "Look, leave it until morning. She'll have calmed down a bit by then."

Rob nodded his ascent. "Right." He turned towards the portrait hole, and with James glaring holes through his back, climbed out of it.

C'mon, James." Sirius grabbed his shoulder. "Marauders meeting in the dorm. Now. No excuses."


	19. Not A Chapter, I know, after two months

NOT A CHAPTER, BUT VERY IMPORTANT FOR YOU ALL TO READ!

Hi, everyone.

Shameful, I know. I am truly ashamed of myself, and I'm not just saying that.

Poor Cathy has been onto me for how long? Two months? Waiting for an update. I'm really sorry about that, being a maniac fanfiction reader myself.

I had a chapter all done. And then I read it. And I just wasn't happy with it, and I don't think I've been happy with my chapters for a long time.

I'm getting a plan in place for this story, and hopefully will have a chapter up soon. And I will, I promise.

So, what I'm going to do is, starting from the beginning, rewrite my story according to my new plan. Sorry for all the inconvenience, because I know that some was most definitely caused.

I'm away, head hanging, on an angry reader-shaped camel.

I'm sorry, once more.

I love you all, Caroline. xx


End file.
